My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox
by kiriko mahaera
Summary: Ini bukan akhir, justru ini awal dari sebuah cerita. Bagaimana apakah kalian siap? Naruto, Hinata.? Chap V is up! let's see :D mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Based on Korean drama My Girlfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Kiriko mahaera

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: AU, School life, OOC (selalu)typo (sulit dihindari) miss typo, dan masih banyak warning lainnya

Summary: Menyenangkan bukan, jika memiliki seorang kekasih yang.. Ugh tampan. Tapi apa jadinya jika kekasihmu itu adalah seekor rubah. Lebih tepatnya siluman rubah? Bagaimana, eh? Apa kau masih ingin jadi kekasihnya?

Critic, concrit, flame? Review, please..

Don't like? Don't read!

Read and Enjoy :D

Aloa! Saya kembali lagi. Kali ini dengan cerita multi chapter. Semoga saja ada yang suka. Amiiin

Harap maklumi jika ada kesamaan ide, atau kesamaan yang lainnya. Sungguh, ini hasil dari pemikiran keras saya. Tapi karena idenya pasaran sekali lagi harap maklum hehe..

Chapter 1

Suasana malam yang tenang, langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang. Suara jangkrik yang membahana, memecah kesunyian malam yang begitu sepi. Indah bukan? Siapa yang tidak menyukai suasana malam yang seperti ini?. Itulah sebabnya sekelompok remaja ini, tengah berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah api unggun yang berfungsi sebagai penerang di pertengahan kawasan perkemahan ini. Yah meskipun malam ini sang bulan bersinar terang, tapi itu saja tak cukup bukan.

Tak jauh dari sekelompok remaja yang tengah asyik berkumpul di dekat api unggun. Tampak 3 orang gadis asyik tengah berdiskusi. Tepatnya di depan sebuah tenda.

"Hinata, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat." gadis bercepol dua itu memulai. Matanya yang kecoklatan itu mengarah lurus pada manik lavender yang kini tengah ia tatap.

"Engh.." Sedangkan gadis beriris lavender yang bernama Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ten Ten benar Hinata, kau harus mengatakannya." Kali ini si pirang, gadis yang mirip boneka barbie itu ikut bersuara. Sesekali ia menyisiri poni pirangnya dengan jari - jari lentik miliknya.

"Ta-tapi Ino..." Gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi kembali bicara, namun ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian ia menatap kedua temannya itu secara bergantian.

"La-lagipula aku ini se-seorang gadis, ja-jadi tak mungkin.. Aku yang memulai," tutur Hinata yang mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya. Setelah berkata demikian ia pun kembali menunduk.

"Haaah~." Ten Ten. Gadis yang identik dengan warna coklat itu menghela nafas gusar. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Sepertinya memberitahu gadis Hyuuga itu memang sulit. Benar tidak? Eh.

"Ayolah.. Ini tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Gadis yang bernama Ten Ten tadi kembali membujuk Hinata. Ia berbicara lebih lembut pada gadis pemalu tersebut.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja," ujar Hinata yang tak mau mengalah. Kini, ia berani menatap langsung wajah kedua temannya.

Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka pun, akhirnya kembali mengangkat suara. "Kita tak punya pilihan lain, Ten Ten. Sepertinya kita memang harus melakukannya." Ino mengulas senyum misterius pada kedua temannya, tetapi ada yang aneh. Senyumnya.. Ehmm, se-senyumnya ini malah terlihat seperti sebuah... Seringai.

Ten Ten yang mengerti dengan maksud Ino, langsung mengangguk faham. Sama seperti Ino, ia pun mengulas senyum, Ralat. Tapi seringainya pada Hinata.

Merasa ada yang tak beres. Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada dua temannya. Dalam hati ia memiliki firasat buruk. "E-eeh, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Tenang saja kami hanya ingin membantumu," jawab Ten Ten, kali ini ia tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Ino, ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ka-kalian pasti bercanda." Hinata menatap tak percaya pada kedua temannya yang kini melangkah mendekatinya.

"Tentu saja, kami serius," jawab Ino yang terus mendekati Hinata.

GREEB

Kedua sisi Hinata kini sudah terkunci, Ino dan Ten Ten berdiri di sisi kiri, kanan Hinata dan merangkul bahu gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Tenang saja," ujar Ino yang mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. "Semuanya akan baik - baik saja," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kami mendukungmu Hinata." Ten Ten mengepalkan salah satu tangannya yang bebas dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia akan mematuhi apa yang akan diinstruksikan oleh kedua temannya ini. Seperti saat ini, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Ino dan Ten Ten menyeretnya secara paksa.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada dua temannya yang nekat membawanya ke perkemahan siswa laki-laki. Yah meskipun mereka melewati jalur ilegal atau bisa dibilang melalui jalan belakang.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali bertanya, tapi saat ia akan membuka mulutnya. Ino hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat suasana hati Hinata jadi makin tidak karuan.

Tiba - tiba Ten Ten menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Hinata. Begitu juga Ino.

"Ingat Hinata! Yang harus kau lakukan hanya mendekatinya dan katakan aku menyukaimu. Kau mengerti!" Ten Ten memberikan instruksinya pada Hinata.

"Nah, sekarang cepat kau dekati dia!" seru Ino. Dia mengatakannya dengan setengah berbisik pada Hinata, tangannya menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di belakang sebuah tenda sambil memainkan sebuah gitar berwarna coklat.

Hinata memandang kedua temannya dengan tatapan memelas. Kedua pipinya merona saat ia memandang ke arah yang di tunjuk Ino tadi.

Ten Ten mengangkat dagunya. Memberi isyarat pada Ino. Yang diberi isyarat langsung mengangguk.

"Satuu." Ino mulai menghitung

"Dua," dan dilanjutkan okeh Ten ten

Ten Ten dan Ino saling memandang satu sama lain

"Tigaa..."

Dalam hitungan ketiga mereka langsung mendorong tubuh Hinata

"Berjuanglah!" seru mereka kemudian.

Setelah berkata demikian. Dua gadis tadi segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka, dan tentunya jarak mereka tak jauh dari Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh, jika ia tidak cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang dua temannya yang tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Sedangkan Ino dan Ten Ten hanya mengacungkan kedua jempol mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas dan kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati si pemuda. Baru saja ia akan membuka suara. Ternyata pemuda yang ada di depannya ini, menyapanya duluan. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya si pemuda.

"Em.. Ba-baru saja," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hei, santai saja. Aku takkan mengigitmu." Si pemuda terkekeh pelan. "Kemarilah," ujarnya sambil menepuk tempat yang ada di sampingnya.

Hinata hanya menangguk pelan dan segera duduk di samping si pemuda. Sesekali ia mencuri - curi pandang pada si pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Sedangkan si pemuda asyik dengan gitar coklatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu. Dua gadis yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari kedua remaja berbeda gender tadi, tampak serius memperhatikan mereka. Sesekali Ino terkikik pelan. Ia membayangkan, jika acara perjodohan ala InoTen ini berhasil, maka sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan punya keponakan yang lucu - lucu.

Ah jadi tidak sabar.

BLETAK

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam - macam Ino, kita ini masih sekolah," kata Ten Ten yang seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan teman pirangnya ini.

Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa mendelik kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinyadan memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Ten Ten.

Siapa suruh berpikiran yang macam - macam.

Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Hinata berada. Merasa tak ada yang memulai, Ino hanya bisa mendengus sebal. "Kenapa dia lama sekali."

"Tenanglah Ino." Ten Ten mencoba menenangkan Ino yang terlihat mulai gelisah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Ten Ten, kalau mere-"

"Ssshh, lihat!" Ten Ten langsung memotong ucapan Ino, dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa main gitar?" tanya si pemuda, mencoba memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Lagipula ia tak menyukai keheningan.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum ia kembali menundukan wajahnya yang tengah merona. Rupanya ia belum berani untuk bertatap wajah secara langsung dengan si pemuda.

Bagaimana bisa menyatakan perasaan, jika menatap wajahnya saja sudah tak mampu.

"Tapi kalau menyanyi, tentu saja kau bisa. Benar tidak?" si pemuda kembali bertanya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

Deg..

Tanpa ia sadari, jantung Hinata makin bergejolak saat tahu pujaan hatinya ini tersenyum untuknya.

Ya Tuhaaan...

Hinata menjerit tertahan dalam hati. Jika saja ia tak segera menguasai dirinya, mungkin ia sudah jatuh pingsan sekarang.

"I-itu.." Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya, ia kembali mendudukan wajahnya yang kini merona hebat. Untungnya, pencahayaan di tempat ini tak begitu terang. Jadi rona di pipinya bisa sedikit tersamarkan.

Tiba - Tiba

"KIBAA!"

Sebuah suara yang lumayan kencang itu berhasil mengacaukan kesan romantis yang sudah susah payah tercipta.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Ten Ten menepuk dahi mereka secara bersamaan.

Dasar pengacaaaau!

Keduanya menjerit bersamaan dalam hati. Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninju - ninju telapak kiri tangannya dengan telapak kanannya yang ia kepalkan. Sedangkan Ten Ten mengacak - acak rambutnya, sesekali ia meninju batang pohon yang ada di depannya. Untung saja Ten Ten tak melakukan _headbang_ disana. Apa jadinya nasib pohon tersebut?.

Frustasi.

Itulah kata - kata yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hati dua gadis ini.

"Anak itu, kenapa datang disaat seperti ini." Ino menggeram pelan dan sibuk mendumel pada dirinya sendiri.

Sama seperti Ino, Ten Ten juga sama kesalnya, dalam hati ia merutuki sang pengganggu yang berhasil mengacaukan rencana indahnya.

BODOH BODOH BODOOOH!

Sumpah serapah pun mengalir deras dalam hati dua gadis yang tengah frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, si pemuda ini segera memandang ke asal suara. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda berambut bob dan berpakaian ketat serba hijau itu berlari mendekat ke arah Hinata dan pemuda yang bernama Kiba tadi.

"Ada apa Lee?" tanya Kiba masih sambil memegang gitar coklatnya.

"Cepat, acara puncaknya segera dimulai. Sebaiknya Kau cepat bergabung dengan yang lain," jawab si pemuda yang bernama Lee tadi. Ia melirik Hinata yang tengah duduk sambil menunduk, rupanya ia baru sadar, ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Kiba di sini. "Sebaiknya kau juga ikut Hinata." ajak Lee pada Hinata, sedangkan yang diajak hanya menangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya. Ayo Kiba!" Lee segera menarik tangan Kiba,memaksa Kiba berlari mengikutinya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam memandang dua sosok yang telah menjauh darinya bersamadengan hembusan angin yang tiba - tiba datang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Piggy! Sedang apa kau disitu?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda bertanya pada Ino, sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia bingung sedang apa teman masa kecilnya ini bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia berdiri di belakang Ino dan Ten Ten.

Mendengar sapaan yang begitu _familiar_ di telinganya. Ino lantas membalikan badannya. "Forehead. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" bukannya menjawab, Ino malah balik bertanya pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Forehead tadi dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Gadis yang dipanggil Forehead itu memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Itu tidak penting. Ayo!" ajaknya kemudian.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Eh, kemana?" tanya Ino heran.

"Tentu saja ke arena api unggun, acara puncak akan segera dimulai. Oh iya mana Hinata?" tanya si gadis merah muda. Sepertinya ia baru sadar kalau salah satu sahabatnya tak ada di situ.

"Dia disana." Ten Ten menunjuk tempat dimana Hinata berada.

"HINATAA!" panggil gadis merah muda tadi, ia meletakan kedua tangannya di samping mulut. Membuat corong dengan tangannya.

"Engh, Sakura." Hinata mendongak'kan kepalanya dan ia melihat teman merah mudanya sudah bergabung dengan Ino dan Ten Ten.

"Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi acara puncaknya akan dimulai." Sakura kembali berteriak pada Hinata yang masih terdiam disana.

Hinata segera berdiri dan menepuk - nepuk celananya, kemudian ia berlari menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Acara puncak pada malam ini berjalan sangat lancar dan meriah. Semua siswa tampak menikmati hiburan yang ditampilkan termasuk empat gadis cantik ini. Hinata sedari tadi sibuk mencuri - curi pandang pada sosok berambut coklat yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ten Ten yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menyikut Ino. Begitu pula Ino, ia pun menyikut Sakura. Berbeda dengan dua temannya yang sedang terkikik, ia hanya menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menikmati alunan gitar yang tengah dimainkan sang pangeran sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke. Samar - samar, pipi putihnya pun menampakan rona merah tipis yang sama seperti Hinata.

Setelah puas bersenang - senang, acara malam ini pun di tutup dengan renungan malam. Sebenarnya lebih tepat jika disebut dini hari dibandingkan malam. Tak sedikit siswa ataupun siswi yang menangis, entah mereka menangis karena terlalu meresapi atau karena merasa bosan.

Sakura berkali - kali menutup mulutnya yang membuka saat ia menguap, sesekali ia membuka matanya dan melirik guru pembimbing mereka yang terus mengoceh. Ten Ten sibuk mengorek - ngorek tanah dengan sebatang kayu yang ia pegang, mengingat posisi mereka saat ini ialah duduk bersila di atas rumput dan ia akan berpura - pura memperhatikan jika ada pembimbing yang melirik ke arahnya. Jika dilihat sekilas Ino nampak serius sekali mendengarkan. Tapi siapa yang tahu, padahal ia sedang tertidur pulas disana. Tak jauh seperti Ino, Hinata pun tengah memejamkan matanya rapat - rapat, sesekali kepalanya terantuk dan terjaga dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetes air terus saja berjatuhan di tempat yang gelap ini. Hampa. Pengap. Itulah kesan ruangan ini. Tak jauh dari ruangan ini, ada sebuah sangkar besar yang dimana tiap jerujinya terbuat dari emas. Di dalam sangkar tersebut. Seorang pemuda tengah terduduk di sana. Pemuda tersebut bertelinga seperti rubah dan memiliki ekor yang jika dihitung ada sembilan.

"796, 797, 798." Pemuda rubah tadi sibuk menghitung dengan kedua jarinya, sesekali ia akan menampakan pose berpikir jika ia lupa dengan hitungannya.

"999, 1000."

"APA! 1000! yeah... Hahaha, akhirnya!" si pemuda rubah berteriak kegirangan saat hitungannya berakhir di angka 1000.

"Itu artinya, aku telah terkurung selama 1000 tahun! Hahahaha" si pemuda rubah ini terus tertawa bahkan ia tertawa sampai terbahak - bahak.

Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menggeram dan mengaum. "Aku sudah bosan berada disini. Aku ingin KELUAAR!" Ia berteriak frustasi, kedua tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

.

.

.

My Boyfriend is a nine tailed fox

.

.

.

Matahari kembali menampakan dirinya dan menyinari dunia dengan pancaran - pancaran sinarnya. Membangunkan seluruh makhluk yang ada di muka bumi dari mimpi panjangnya semalam.

Para kumpulan remaja ini, sedari malam tadi tak tidur selepas renungan malam. Kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk bercanda dan berbincang - bincang di dalam tenda. Termasuk empat gadis ini, seusai renungan malam. Kantuk yang mendera mereka langsung menguap begitu saja dan berganti menjadi wajah yang penuh semangat. Jadi wajar jika wajah - wajah mereka nampak kusut pagi ini, meskipun sudah melakukan ritual pagi.

"Kau sudah selesai ? Ayo sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam bis." Ten Ten berbicara pada Hinata yang sedang menyimpulkan tali sepatunya. Menurut jadwal yang tertulis setelah sarapan mereka memang akan segera pulang.

"Kau duluan saja, aku ingin buang air kecil." Hinata menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepatu kets miliknya.

"Perlu ku temani?" tanya Ten Ten lagi.

"Tidak. Kau duluan saja," jawab Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan sepatunya. Ia pun segera berdiri.

"Baiklah, cepat yaa.."

"Umm."

Setelah berkata demikian Ten Ten langsung pergi dan berkumpul dangan teman - temannya yang lain.

Tak lama setelah Ten Ten pergi, Hinata langsung berlari ke tempat tujuannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin buang air kecil. Tapi ia teringat akan bunga lavender yang ia lihat di tengah hutan kemarin.

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa melewati beberapa semak belukar dan pepohonan yang tinggi. Benar saja, disana ada padang bunga lavender yang sangat indah, dikelilingi oleh pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi.

"Indahnya." Hinata menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia langsung mendekati bunga bunga tersebut dan memetiknya. Ketika ia tengah asyik memetik bunga lavender kesukaannya. Tiba - tiba ia melihat bunga mawar berwarna ungu yang sangat indah, bunga tersebut berada di dekat semak - semak yang tak jauh darinya.

"Wow, kereeen," ucapnya saat melihat bunga tersebut. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan mendekati bunga mawar tadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata langsung memetik bunga mawar tersebut, tapi entah kenapa si bunga mawar ini sulit sekali untuk dipetik.

JEDDEEERR

"KYAAAAA!" Hinata yang kaget mendengar suara petir tadi refleks melepaskan pegangannya pada tangkai mawar ungu tadi. Sambil menutup telinganya, ia berlari menembus semak - semak tadi. Tanpa sadar bahwa yang ada dibawah semak - semak ini adalah jurang menuju hutan terlarang.

"KYAAAAAA!" Hinata semakin berteriak ketakutan saat dirinya terguling - guling di tanah.

.

.

.

.

"Mana Hinata?" Ino bertanya pada Ten Ten yang baru saja datang menghampirinya.

"Oh, dia sedang buang air kecil." Ten Ten menjawab singkat dan berjalan melewati Ino yang berdiri di dekat pintu bus nomor 2.

Ino hanya ber"oh" ria dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Piggy, cepat kemari!" Sakura berteriak dari salah satu jendela sambil menyembulkan kepala merah mudanya.

"Ck! Anak itu." Ino mendecak pelan, sebelum ia berjalan menuju bus tumpangannya.

Setelah sampai di dalam bis Ino langsung meletakkan barang - barangnya di rak yang ada di atas kursi penumpang, dan mengambil tempat di samping Sakura.

"Mau permen." Sakura menyodorkan sebungkus permen rasa mint pada Ino.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin tidur saja." Ino menguap kecil dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya setelah ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah cardigan.

Melihat temannya yang sebentar lagi akan terlelap, Sakura kembali memasang earphone miliknya dan menaikan volume suara i-pod-nya. Kemudian ia segera menyambar komik favoritnya dan membaca komik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Ino, setelah menghenyakkan diri di kursi penumpang. Ten Ten pun langsung memejamkan matanya. Sayangnya ia melupakan satu hal. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Hinata masih di dalam area perkemahan tadi. Yang lebih fatal adalah, ia lupa memberitahu guru pembimbing mereka.

JEDDDEEERR

"Sepertinya akan ada badai. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Seorang pria yang memakai masker di wajahnya berbicara pada pria berjanggut yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yah, ku rasa kau ada benarnya Kakashi. Sepertinya para siswa sudah berkumpul di dalam," sahut pria yang ada di samping pria yang bernama Kakashi tadi.

Tak lama setelah itu bus - bus itu pun mulai melaju dan meninggalkan kawasan perkemahan tadi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih disana.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAA!" seiring dengan suara teriakannya yang berhenti, tubuh Hinata pun juga berhenti berguling. Kini ia berada di sebuah hamparan rumput yang sangat luas, di sebelah padang rumput tersebut ada sebuah danau yang airnya sangat bening, lalu dibelakang danau tadi terhampar pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Ah hujan." Hinata sedikit berjengit ketika kepalanya dijatuhi bulir - bulir air dari langit. Di sebelah kiri dari tempatnya kini, ada sebuah gua, yang anehnya ada di tempat seperti ini. Gua tersebut diapit oleh pohon sakura di sisi kiri dan kanannya, kemudian dikelilingi oleh pohon bambu. Karena hujan semakin deras, Hinata memutuskan untuk berteduh di Gua tersebut. Larinya agak terseok, karena siku dan lututnya luka akibat ia terguling tadi.

Sesampainya di Gua tadi, Hinata langsung melepaskan tasnya dan bersandar di dinding Gua. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama _inch_i tiap _inchi_ Gua ini.

Keren

Ia terus memandangi stalaktif - stalaktif yang menjulang dari langit - langit Gua.

"Ugh.. Sakit.." Ia mengerang pelan saat merasakan kakinya sakit, mungkin kakinya terkilir.

Tak puas hanya dengan memandangnya saja. Hinata berjalan mendekati stalaktif - stalaktif tersebut. Ia memandang kagum pada barisan stalaktif yang tersusun rapi. Tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang sakit.

Dengan penerangan yang seadanya Hinata terus berjalan memasuki Gua tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia telah berjalan sampai pada bagian terujung Gua.

"Eh apa itu?" matanya memandang lurus pada dinding Gua yang berisikan relief. Berbeda dengan dinding - dinding Gua yang sebelumya ia lewati tadi paling - paling hanya ditumbuhi lumut, bukannya relief seperti ini.

Penasaran, Hinata pun mendekati dinding Gua yang berukir tersebut.

Dinding Gua tersebut berukirkan gambar seekor rubah dengan ekor sembilan. Dahi Hinata sedikit mengerut, kemudian ia menggumam pelan "Yang benar saja. Mana ada rubah yang seperti ini."

Di samping ukiran rubah tadi pun terdapat ukiran lainnya yang tak dimengerti Hinata. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan ukiran yang jika dilihat sekilas mirip rangkaian huruf . Benar saja ukiran - ukiran tadi memang rangkaian huruf yang tersusun menjadii rangkaian kata yang membentuk kalimat dengan beberapa gambar tangan yang membentuk segel di dekatnya.

Iseng, Hinata pun membaca rangkaian kalimat tadi dan menirukan gerakan tangan yang tergambar di dinding Gua tadi. Awalnya ia hanya membaca tanpa menirukan gambar segel tersebut, tapi setelah berulang - ulang membaca kalimat tadi. Hinata pun menirukan gerakan tangan yang tergambar di dinding Gua tadi. Hinata terus melakukannya sampai dia hafal semuanya.

Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya saat ia selesai embaca kalimat tadi. "Lelahnya~." ia menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya.

BRUUK

Tiba - Tiba runagan di sekitarnya bergoyang dan menimbulkan sedikit reruntuhan.

hinata segera bankit dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur takut. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Semakin lama guncangannya semakin hebat, dan Hinata semakin ketakutan. keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh.. ia tak ingin hidupnya berakhir disini, akhirnya ia hnya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berharap akan ada yang menolongnya.

Sebuah cahaya putih tiba - tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata pun segera menyilangkan lengannya di depan wajahnya dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Hinata limbung dan ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

My Boyfriend Is A Nine Tailed Fox

Jauh di dalam sebuah tempat di sana. Seorang pemuda setengah rubah memandang jeruji sangkarnya dengan pandangan bosan, sesekali ia melirik langit - langit ruangan tempatnya berpijak. Ia menghela nafas gusar.

"Kapan aku akan keluar dari sini?" ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan retoris yang ia sendiri pun tak mampu menjawabnya.

Ia kembali menerawang dan menggumam pelan. "Jika dia seorang laki - laki aku akan menjadikannya saudaraku, dan jika dia perempuan aku akan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku."

Bagaimana jika seekor binatang?

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadikannya peliharaanku, mana mungkin aku menjadikannya..."

Bukankah kau juga sama seperti mereka?

"Enak saja, aku berbeda dari hewan - hewan bodoh itu. Aku ini Kyuubi! Siluman rubah ekor sembilan!"

Eh? Apa bedanya?

"Berhentilah bertanya inner sialan!"

Braaakk

"Eh.." Si pemuda rubah ini menoleh ke asal suara tapi ia tak menemukan siapa pun. Tentu saja ia tak kan menemukan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Braaaakk

Suara tadi kembali terdengar. Si pemuda kembali menggerakan kepalanya, tapi... Lagi - lagi ia tak menemukan apapun, akhirnya ia pun mengabaikan suara - suara tadi.

Tiba - tiba ruangan di sekitarnya bergoyang. Lamat lamat ia bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis yang melatunkan kalimat mantra pelepas segelnya.

"Ah!" Pemuda ini tersenyum lebar. "Jangan - jangan.." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika ruangan di sekitarnya mulai runtuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ada cahaya putih yang membelah langit - langit ruangan ini.

"Yeah! Haha." Si pemuda bersorak gembira, segelnya terlepas dan dengan ini pun ia terbebas dari segel terkutuk yang telah mengurungnya selama 1000 tahun.

Tak ingin membuang waktu. Si pemuda rubah ini segera melompat keluar dari tempat ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, ruangan suram ini pun lenyap.

.

.

.

.

Haap!

Asap putih menyelimuti gua yang berubah menjadi sebuah pendopo kecil, entah bagaimana caranya gua tadi berubah menjadi pendopo.

Sedikit demi sedikit asap tebal tadi mulai menipis dan menampakkan seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan pakaian serba putihnya yang membuat ia terlihat seperti malaikat. Dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan kulit tannya yang eksotis, bola mata biru laut serta tiga goresan di pipinya menambah kesan mempesona pada si pemuda. Tahukah kalian jika pemuda tampan ini ialah jelmaan dari siluman rubah tadi. Entah, kemana perginya telinga rubah dan ekornya yang panjang.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, kemudian ia bersorak sambil sesekali melompat. "Yeahh..! aku bebas hahaha". ia kembali memasang cengirannya. Tiba tiba ia melihat seorang gadis yang terkulai di bawah., ia pun mulai mendekati gadis tadi dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Gadis yang manis," gumamnya pelan.

Tangannya yang berwarna kecoklatan terulur, dengan sangat perlahan ia membelai pipi gadis itu kemudian beralih pada helaian rambut indigonya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada gadis tersebut. "Terima kasih nona, aku berhutang banyak pada mu."

.

.

.

.

My Boyfriend Is A Nine Tailed Fox

Bus yang ditumpangi Ten Ten terus melaju. Tak terasa mereka sudah hampir sampai di sekolah.

Ten Ten sedikit menggeliat saat ia merasa terbangun, kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menguap kecil. Ia kembali menggeliat dan tanpa sengaja tangannya meraba kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

Kosong.

Ten Ten segera bangkit dan kembali menatap kursi penumpang tersebut.

Benar-benar kosong.

Ia kembali menggosok-gosokan matanya, tapi tetap saja bangku itu kosong.

Jangan - jangan Hinata..

Jangan katakan kalau dia..

Panik. Itulah satu kata yang tergambar dalam benak Ten Ten, tak menyangka kalau secara tak ia sengaja telah meninggalkan Hinata disana sendirian.

Di tengah kawasan perkemahan yang dekat dengan hutan.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Langsung saja ia mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri. "Pak Guru Hatake!" Teriaknya

Guru pembimbing mereka. Kakashi Hatake, bingung dengan tingkah muridnya yang tiba - tiba berteriak dan memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa nona Yan?" Kakashi bertanya pada muridnya yang bermarga Yan tersebut.

Bukan hanya guru mereka saja yang memandangnya heran, para murid yang lain pun sama herannya.

"Kita harus kembali ke perkemahan Pak Guru Hatake!" seru Ten Ten panik.

Guru yang bermarga Hatake ini, mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ten Ten semakin terlihat gelisah. "Hinata... Di-dia.." ia mulai menggigit ujung jari kukunya.

"Ya? Ada apa dengan nona Hyuuga?" Kakashi bertanya dengan tenang. Berharap muridnya ini bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Di-dia, masih disana. Dia tertinggal disana!" Ten Ten semakin tak karuan ia terus saja menggit ujung kukunya.

"APAAAA!" Para murid langsung menolehkan kepala mereka pada Ten Ten, dan berteriak secara dramatis.

TBC..

Bagaimana cukup menghiburkah?

Buat pemanasan saya bkin segini aja dulu, sekalian mau tau pendapat dari para pembaca sekalian. Sekalian numbuhin inspirasi dulu hehe... *tanemaaaan kaleee*

Padahal kemaren sempet kepikiran buat ngikutin versi aslinya jadi gini nih

Hinata = mi ho

Naruto = dae wong

Neji = dong jo

Sakura = hye in

Terus bla bla bla bla *ditampol* tapi gak jadi karna ribet hahaha..

Hehe sekian dari saya, silahkan tuangkan *emangnya aer* pendapat anda melalui review. . .

R

E

V

I

I

E

w

Pleasee...

Salam 5 jari :D


	2. Chapter 2

Previous in My boyfriend

.  
."Ya? Ada apa dengan nona Hyuuga?" Kakashi bertanya dengan tenang. Berharap muridnya ini bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Di-dia, masih disana. Dia tertinggal disana!" Ten Ten semakin tak karuan ia terus saja menggit ujung kukunya.

"APAAAA!" Para murid langsung menolehkan kepala mereka pada Ten Ten, dan berteriak secara dramatis.

.

My Boyfriend Is A Nine Tailed Fox

Based on Korean drama My Girlfriend Is A Nine Tailed Fox

Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Kiriko Mahaera

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: AU, School life, OOC (sulit tetap di jalur IC) typo (sulit dihindari)

Summary: Terjebak di sebuah tempat yang kau tak tahu namanya lalu bertemu dengan makhluk yang mengaku sebagai siluman. bagaimana? bisakah kalian bayangkan apabila yang dialami oleh Hinata terjadi pada kalian

Critic, concrit? Review, please..

Don't like? Don't read!

Harap maklumi jika ada kesamaan ide, atau kesamaan yang lainnya.  
Sungguh, ini hasil dari pemikiran keras saya. Tapi karena idenya pasaran sekali lagi harap maklum hehe..

Read and Enjoy :D

Chapter 2

"Engh... Di mana ini?" Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah danau. Posisinya saat ini bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Hinata mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. Mencoba mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Sesaat kemudian mata lavendernya membulat dengan sempurna dan seketika langsung bangkit. "Heeee! ini sudah malam, bagaimana dengan rombongannya. aku pasti tertinggal. Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini..." Tapi, baru saja berdiri sebentar, ia merasa kepalannya jadi lebih berat daripada biasanya. "Aah.. Kepalaku," Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil mengerang pelan.

"Wah sudah sadar rupanya."

Sebuah suara bariton yang tiba - tiba saja merasuki indera pendengar Hinata, berhasil membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Penasaran, Hinata pun segera mencari asal suara tadi.

Tapi ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana. Padahal ia sudah mencarinya dari kiri ke kanan, dari depan sampai ke belakang. Pokoknya ia sudah mencarinya ke semua sudut.

Kecuali...

"Hei, aku di sini." Suara bariton itu kembali terdengar.

Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tapi tetap saja tak ada siapa pun di sini selain dirinya.

"Hei! Aku ada di sini. Di atasmu, nona," sambung si pemilik suara.

Haaap!

Belum sempat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya si pemilik suara tadi segera menampakan wajahnya di depan Hinata dengan posisi yang sangat dekat. Kakinya menggantung di salah satu dahan, membuat suatu gerakan yang melawan gravitasi. Wajah mereka berhadap - hadapan dengan posisi kaki yang saling berlawanan.

Hinata terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, mungkin ia terlalu kaget dengan ulah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedangkan si pemuda terus memandangi si gadis yang kini berada di depannya, tepat di manik lavendernya tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedetik pun. Singkatnya dia tercengang.

Ternyata dia lebih cantik jika di lihat dari dekat.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam dengan posisinya saat ini. Sampai akhirnya...

"KYAAAAA! MENJAUH DARIKUU!" teriak Hinata kencang, dia mendorong wajah pemuda itu dan segera berlari beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi.

Wush

Hap!

Untung saja si pemuda tadi segera melompat, membuat gerakan salto di udara dan mendarat dengan posisi sempurna.

"Hei! Jangan mendorongku seperti itu. Kau hampir saja membuatku celaka!"Teriak si pemuda agak sedikit membeliak. Ia menggeram pelan kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hei, bukankah wajar jika si pemuda tadi berkata demikian.

Mendengar penuturan atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan teriakan si pemuda. Hinata pun merasa jadi sangat bersalah.  
Tapi.. Siapa suruh mengaggetkan orang seperti itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, ma-maf, ma-maaf. Sungguh! A-aku tak bermaksud begitu. Ma-maaf." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata - kata maafnya sebagai tanda rasa penyesalannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Hinata terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Bukan hanya suaranya saja, tapi bahunya pun ikut bergetar pelan.

Melihat si gadis yang terus saja mengucapkan kata maaf, membuat si pemuda merasa bersalah. Karena itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan gadis itu. Justru dialah yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan refleks mendorong wajahnya. Jadi, ini semua salah siapa?.

"He-hei kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. I-ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, nona," ujar si pemuda agak tergagap. Ia mengibaskan - ngibaskan kedua telapak tangan miliknya yang sempat ia lipat di depan dadanya. Mendengar si pemuda yang juga mengucapkan kata maaf. Hinata pun segera menegakkan kepalanyanya dan menengadah, menatap langsung manik safir si pemuda dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata yang berkaca - kaca dengan bibir yang bergetar pelan.

"Aku minta maaf atas hal yang tadi," ucap si pemuda. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi si gadis, yang menurutnya hampir menangis itu.

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Seolah itu adalah kegiatan yang lebih menarik.

Saat Hinata memandang sepatu kets miliknya. Ia teringat akan kakinya yang terkilir dan beberapa luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia bisa merasakan sakit, minimal perih akibat memar dan lecet yang ada di tubuhnya. Tapi, anehnya ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia mulai meraba siku, lutut dan pergelangan kakinya. Hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada rasa sakit. Malah sebaliknya, luka memar dan lecetnya hilang tanpa jejak, kulitnya kembali seperti semula. Mulus, bahkan lututnya yang sedikit terekspos karena celana jeansnya yang sobek itu terlihat begitu putih, mulus tanpa noda. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Dalam hati ia sibuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa tidak sakit?

Tak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Hinata langsung berjongkok dan mulai memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Tetap tidak terasa sakit.

Karena sibuk memikirkan keadaan kakinya, ia jadi mengabaikan keberadaan si pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Si pemuda yang mengerti dengan tingkah gadis yang berada tak jauh darinya ini, menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Luka - luka mu tadi sudah ku sembuhkan" ujar si pemuda, seolah menjawab tanda tanya besar yang ada di dalam kepala Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, menatap pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Be-benar kau yang melakukan ini?" Ia melemparkan pertanyaan pada saat si pemuda ikut berjongkok di depannya.

Si pemuda mengangguk antusias, dan kembali mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

Hinata mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum manis. "Terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian.

Si pemuda terkekeh pelan, ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Tapi ini tak seberapa, jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku," kata si pemuda masih sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

Memangnya apa yang telah ku lakukan?

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, heran. "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Itu..."

Krruuyuu~k

Perkataan si pemuda terputus begitu saja, saat perutnya mengeluarkan suara. Ia langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung.

Hinata yang seolah mengerti dengan suara itu langsung berlari ke bawah pohon, di mana tempat tasnya berada. Ia mulai membuka resleting yang paling besar dan mengambil beberapa cup ramen dan kembali berlari menghampiri si pemuda. Ia meletakan cup - cup tersebut di atas rumput, setelah meletakan cup - cup tadi. Ia langsung duduk bersila di depan si pemuda.

Si pemuda memandangi cup - cup ramen yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menggaruk - garuk rambut kuning keemasan miliknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa ini bisa dimakan?" tanya si pemuda dengan wajah polosnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan si pemuda. Lantas pemuda ini pun mengambil satu cup ramen, memutar - mutarnya dan memandangi cup ramen itu penuh selidik. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan menggigit bagian atas cup tersebut.

"Eh!" Hinata membulatkan kedua bola matanya, ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan si pemuda. Hinata segera bangkit dan melepaskan cup ramen yang sedang digigit si pemuda. "Bu-bukan begitu caranya" ujarnya pelan.

Si pemuda kembali menampakan wajah bingungnya, ia memandangi gadis yang ada di depannya dan cup ramen yang ada di tangan kanan si gadis secara bergantian. Sebelum ia kembali bertanya. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya?"

Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya ini akan sulit. "Pertama kau harus membuka segel penutupnya," ujarnya. Kemudian Hinata mempraktikkan bagaimana cara membuka cup tersebut. Si pemuda memperhatikkannya dengan seksama sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya si pemuda, ketika segel cup tersebut sudah terlepas.

"Ehm, la-" Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia baru saja ingat, kalau ia tak mempunyai air panas untuk merendam ramen instan tadi.

"La-lalu?" si pemuda kembali bertanya, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Penasaran dengan langkah selanjutnya.

Hinata kembali menghela nafas. "Kau harus menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya, ta-tapi..." kata Hinata lirih.

"Tapi apa?"

"Disini tidak ada air panas," jawab Hinata, ia memandang sayu pada si pemuda.

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah." tukas si pemuda

Hinata memiringkan kepala dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Tuangkan saja airnya." Si pemuda menjawab dengan riang.

Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung, kata itulah yang ada di benaknya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya heran.

"Bisa saja," jawab si pemuda.

"Eh..."

"Ayolah, aku sudah sangat lapar~," rengek si pemuda, ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, Hinata segera berlari ke tempat tasnya tadi dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Sekembalinya dari sana, ia langsung menuangkan air mineral tersebut ke dalam cup ramen.

"A-aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil." Hinata memandang cup ramen dan si pemuda secara bergantian.

Si pemuda hanya mengulas senyum misteriusnya dan berkata. "Kita lihat saja."

Si pemuda mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang cup ramen tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya, mulai berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya. Perlahan, cahaya biru terpancar dari genggamannya pada cup ramen tadi. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

I-ini tidak mungkin...  
Ya, ini sangat tidak mungkin, apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi? Ini seperti sebuah...

Sihir...

Hinata menatap penuh selidik pada si pemuda yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia kembali meletakkan cup ramen tersebut di atas rumput. "Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Terkejut. Si pemuda pun lantas mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hinata penuh tanda tanya. "Eh?" tapi karena perutnya sedari tadi terus berbunyi jadi ia mengabaikan pertanyaan si gadis, setelah asap yang mengepul itu mulai menipis, ia segera memekan ramen itu dengan sangat lahap.

Apa - apaan dia itu.

Hinata memandang aneh pada si pemuda yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya. setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kenyangnyaaaa."

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"heee?"

.

.  
My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Di sebuah ruangan yang bergaya klasik, dengan ornamen - ornamen khas jepang dan furniture yang hampir semuanya berbahan dasar kayu jati, dilapisi pelitur yang semakin membuat kesan elegannya terlihat. Tiga orang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda itu tampak gelisah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Si pirang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sesekali ia mengetuk - ngetukkan alas kakinya pada lantai yang kini dipijakinya. Sedangkan gadis yang identik dengan warna merah muda ini sibuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang berambut coklat, ia mengelus pelan bahu sahabatnya ini. Berharap itu akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi sebesar apapun usaha yang dilakukan si merah muda, sepertinya itu akan sia - sia saja. Gadis berdarah Tionghoa ini terus saja menggiti ujung jari kukunya dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Padahal cuaca pada malam ini lumayan dingin.

Salah satu di antara mereka berdiri, masih dengan posisinya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia berjalan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dan berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu, Ten Ten?" tanya si pirang. Ia mendecak pelan sembari menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang bernama Ten Ten.

Ten Ten. Gadis yang dilempari pertanyaan ini, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memandang gadis yang ada di depannya ini sekilas kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Flashback on:

"APAAAA!" Para murid langsung menolehkan kepala mereka pada Ten Ten, dan berteriak secara dramatis.

Keadaan yang semula tenang tiba - tiba berubah menjadi ramai dan agak sedikit ricuh. Murid - murid ini langsung sibuk berdiskusi dengan topik yang sama. Bukan hanya para murid saja yang sibuk membicarakan dirinya dan Hinata, beberapa guru pembimbing mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama. Samar - samar ia bisa mendengar beberapa murid yang menyalahkan dan langsung menjadikan dirinya sebagai tersangka utama.

"Aku tak heran jika ia bisa seceroboh itu. Gadis Yan itu kan memang bodoh!" Seorang gadis berambut merah yang menggunakan topi rajut itu sengaja mengucapkannya agak keras. Empat orang rekannya tertawa dan sesekali ikut menimpali.

"Hei, dia itu tidak bodoh! Hanya saja..." Salah satu dari si kembar rambut putih ikut bersuara. Ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat keempat temannya penasaran.

"Hanya apa Ukon, cepat katakan!" Si kembar rambut putih yang rambutnya agak panjang itu, mengguncang bahu saudara kembarnya yang berambut lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hanya saja..." Ia kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap satu per satu teman - temanya secara bergantian.

"Hanya saja tak memiliki otak! Hahaha." Ia bersama teman - temanya tertawa terbahak - bahak dan sibuk mengolok - olok Ten Ten.

Ten Ten hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Seandainya ia tak cepat mengontrol emosinya, mungkin... Ia sudah menghampiri lima orang itu dan memberikan sesuatu yang "manis" untuk kelima orang itu.

"Kasihan sekali gadis Hyuuga itu," gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang yang agak ikal.

"Ya, dia sendirian di sana. Di tengah hujan deras seperti ini." Gadis berambut jingga sepunggung ini ikut menimpali perkataan teman sebangkunya.

Deg

Perkataan dua orang gadis yang ada di belakang bangkunya, sukses membuat Ten Ten semakin panik dan bingung. Panik, dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?.

Hinata...

"Harap tenang, anak - anak!" Guru pembimbing mereka. Kakashi Hatake berseru lantang pada seluruh muridnya sambil menepuk tangannya.

Semua murid yang ada di dalam bus itu langsung terdiam, dan menatap guru mereka dengan tatapan yang bermacam - macam dan sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ten Ten segera mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap langsung wajah Guru pembimbingnya itu.

"Masalah ini akan segera kami selesaikan, jadi kalian jangan khawatir. Dan nona Yan, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu sesampainya di sekolah nanti." ucap Pak Guru Hatake. Ten Ten yang mendengar perintah gurunya itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah Ten Ten segera mengikuti langkah Guru pembimbing mereka. Kakashi Hatake, menuju ruang kerjanya. Di sana ia menceritakan kronologisnya secara detail, tanpa melewatkan satu bagian pun dari ceritanya.

"Jangan khawatir nona Yan, kami sudah menghubungi tim SAR untuk mencari nona Hyuuga. Ia pasti masih ada di sana," kata Kakashi menjelaskan pada Ten Ten, ia tersenyum pelan. Berharap muridnya ini bisa lebih tenang. Yah, walaupun ia juga merasa sangat panik saat ini.

"Ta-tapi..." Ten Ten memandang ragu pada gurunya ini.

"Untuk masalah itu, kau tenang saja. Kami tak memberitahukan kronologis yang sebenarnya pada Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga," ucap Kakashi yang seolah tahu apa yang sedari tadi dipikirkan anak muridnya ini.

"Sekarang, pulanglah. Aku akan memberimu kabar selanjutnya," sambungnya kemudian.

"Pak Guru Hatake..." gumamnya pelan. Ia sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan jika seandainya Hiashi Hyuuga menyalahkannya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana jika ia tak diizinkan berteman dengan Hinata. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jadi ia tak ingin persahabatan ini berakhir sampai di sini.

"Semuanya akan baik - baik saja nona Yan." Ia kembali meyakinkan muridnya itu.

.

.

.

.Sakura dan Ino berlari menembus kerumunan para siswa. Sesekali mereka akan mengatakan "Maaf" pada orang yang secara tak sengaja mereka tabrak. "Ten Ten!" Ino berteriak saat ia melihat sesosok gadis yang ia yakini sebagai Ten Ten. Gadis itu menoleh dan ia melihat dua orang gadis sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Hosh hosh..." Ino menghela nafasnya pelan sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Tak jauh berbeda dari Ino, Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengatur nafasnya sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, di mana dia sekarang?" Ino langsung menghampiri Ten Ten, mencengkram bahu gadis itu dan menggoyang - goyangkannya tak sabar. Tak lupa dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat gadis bermarga Yan itu mematung dengan keringat yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Ino!" Sakura mendelik pada sahabat pirangnya. Ia nampak keberatan dengan apa yang Ino lakukan pada Ten Ten.

Ino segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Apa!" serunya galak.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya akan sulit menghadapi Ino yang sudah seperti ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura, Ino..." Kata - kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Ten Ten, berhasil membuat kedua gadis ini mengarahkan pandangannya kembali tertuju padanya.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Ketiga gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, dan mereka menemukan lima orang remaja yang terdiri dari empat laki - laki dan satu orang perempuan tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Yang satu bodoh, yang satu pemarah, yang satunya lagi sok bijaksana dan yang satu lagi lemah. Heh! Benar - benar kumpulan pencundang." Satu - satunya gadis berambut merah yang ada di kelompok itu membuka suara. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memandang remeh pada tiga gadis yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Hei! Jaga mulutmu. Yakushi!" Ino membentak gadis yang bermarga Yakushi tadi dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada gadis itu. Teriakannya tadi berhasil membuat beberapa murid menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka.

Sakura yang menyadari kalau saat ini mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa murid segera menurunkan jari telunjuk Ino dan mengelus pelan pundak gadis Yamanaka yang kini emosinya tengah memuncak, serta berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Sudahlah Ino, tak ada gunanya membalas orang - orang itu."

Kelima orang itu kembali tertawa meremehkan. Si kembar Ukon membuat gerakan seperti kepakan ayam dari kedua sikunya, dan berkeliling mengelilingi ketiga gadis itu.

Ten Ten semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali menghajar orang - orang itu.

Apa yang di bus tadi belum cukup hah! Dasar berandalan.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Si gadis yang bermarga Yakushi itu mengangkat telapak tangannya. Mengajak teman - temannya untuk menjauh.

"Dasar berandalan!" Ino kembali berteriak pada sekumpulan remaja yang sudah pergi menjauhinya.

Flashback off

Maafkan aku teman - teman, ini semua memeng salahku...

"Ino, tenangkan dirimu." Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sakura berhasil membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Si gadis merah muda ini mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Sakura. Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan Hinata belum ditemukan. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, Sakura!" gadis yang bernama Ino, tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Ia sempat meninggikan nada suara miliknya di akhir kalimatnya tadi.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi menghela nafas pelan, kemudian ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan Ino. "Lantas dengan bersikap seperti ini, Hinata bisa segera ditemukan?" tukas Sakura dengan bijak.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura," ucap Ino terbata. Sepertinya ucapan Sakura ada benarnya.

"Aku tau kau sangat khawatir, tapi bukan hanya kau saja yang mengkhawatirnya. Kami pun sama. Aku... Terlebih Ten ten. Justru ia lebih merasa khawatir pada Hinata," sambung Sakura kemudian.

Ino terlihat menghela nafas gusar sebelum kemudian berkata. "Yeah, kau benar Sakura." Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Jelas sekali kalau ia terlihat sangat menyesal.

Ino sedikit membungkukan badannya, dan langsung memeluk Ten Ten. "Ten Ten, maaf... A-aku tak bermaksud menyalahkanmu, hanya saja aku..." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Tak apa Ino, ini memang kesalahanku." Ten Ten tersenyum lemah pada Ino dan balas memeluknya.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu pun langsung tersenyum, sebelum kemudian berkata. "Lebih baik sekarang kita berdo'a. Supaya Hinata bisa cepat ditemukan."

Ino dan Ten Ten menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Tentunya setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan yang tadi.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat sebatas tengkuknya berjalan menghampiri tiga orang gadis yang sedang duduk gelisah di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Salah satu gadis yang berambut merah muda, yakni Sakura, langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda bermanik lavender khas keluarga Hyuuga.

"Neji, Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang baru saja datang.

Pemuda yang bernama Neji tadi menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, sepertinya Hinata belum ditemukan," kata Neji lirih.

"Hinata..." Ten Ten menghela nafas dan mendesah pelan.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam," beritahu Neji. Meskipun ia mencemaskan keadaan sepupunya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang di depan para sahabat adik sepupunya itu.

"Ta-tapi neji." Ten Ten nampak keberatan, ia memandangi Neji dan kedua temannya secara bergantian.

"Benar kata Neji, sebaiknya kita pulang. Orang tua kita pasti mencemaskan kita," timpal Sakura, ia memegang bahu gadis yang bermarga Yan itu.

"Lagipula kau belum makan sejak siang tadi, sebaiknya kau beristirahat," kata Ino yang ikut menyetujui usul Neji.

Sesaat Ten Ten tampak ragu tapi pada akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah," ujarnya pelan.

.

My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Sementara itu, di sebuah pinggiran Hutan yang diolah menjadi tempat perkemahan nampak ramai dengan beberapa pasukan tim SAR yang tersebar di beberapa titik. Seorang pria paruh baya yang berambut hitam panjang, terlihat sangat panik. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar, jika dilihat sekilas. Tapi sungguh, saat ini ia merasa sangat panik. Bagaimana tidak panik? Jika anak gadisnya hingga kini belum ditemukan juga.

Hinata. Kau ada di mana?

Sesekali ia ikut berteriak memanggil nama anak sulungnya. Semenjak kepergian istrinya, ia tak lagi begitu memperhatikan kedua anaknya. Ia selalu saja disibukan dengan pekerjaan, dan ia memang sengaja melakukan itu, dengan harapan bisa melupakan kesedihannya atas kepergian mendiang istrinya pasca melahirkan anak bungsunya. Tapi ia justru melupakan fakta, bahwa ia masih memiliki dua orang anak yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Ia hanya mampu memberikan kedua anaknya materi yang berlimpah tanpa memberikan rasa cintanya pada kedua buah hatinya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan disaat yang sama pula ia merasa dirinya tak berguna sebagai seorang ayah. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal.

"Tuan, sebaiknya kita kembali saja. Seluruh anggota tim SAR, sedang mencari nona Hinata. Bukankah besok Tuan akan menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan salah satu investor dari Seoul ?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam pendek. Pria itu terlihat seperti asisten orang tadi. Sang tuan besar Hyuuga.

Pria paruh baya tadi menoleh sejenak ke arah sang asisten. "Aku tak peduli dengan pertemuan itu. Batalkan saja semua pertemuan hingga putriku ditemukan," ucapnya tegas.

"Ta-tapi, Tu-" sergah si assisten ia nampak ragu dengan keputusan tuannya itu.

Si pria paruh baya atau Tuan Hyuuga tadi memandang sengit pada sang asisten. "Lakukan saja apa yang ku perintahkan!" bentaknya.

"Ba-baik Tuan." Sang asisten menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap. Tanpa si Tuan Hyuuga sadari, ia mengulas senyum tipis. Sepertinya ia mendukung apa yang menjadi keputusuan Tuannya ini.

Yah semoga saja, ini keputusan yang tepat.

.

.  
.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian mendapatkan petunjuk." Seorang pria bertubuh besar berambut coklat agak sedikit berantakan, pria itu mengenakan seragam merah yang bertuliksan SAR di belakang punggungnya. Ia bertanya pada seseorang pria berambut hitam yang memakai pakaian yang sama sepertinya.

"Belum, komandan," ujar orang tadi, ia meangkat tangannya dan meletakan keempat jarinya di pelipis. Membuat suatu gerakan hormat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan sang Komandan "Aneh sekali, padahal kita sudah menelusuri tempat ini. Tapi tak ada satu pun pentunjuk yang ditemukan," ujar sang komandan serius.

"Padahal aku yakin sekali, ia pasti masih berada di sini," lanjut si Komandan, ia meletakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di bawah dagunya.

"Lagipula, disini tidak ada hewan buas. Jadi kecil kemungkinanya jika ia di mangsa hewan." si rambut hitam ikut menambahkan.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, komandan."

"Kita akan terus melakukan pencarian. Dan jika dalam 7 hari kita tak menemukan petunjuk apapun, kita hentikan pencarian."

"Baik."

.

My Boyfriend is A nine Tailed fox

Si pemuda yang kekenyanagn ini nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian ia kembali melemparkan pertanyaan lain, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Hinata kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

Si pemuda nampak semakin kebingungan, tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali menampakan cengiran khasnya. "Hehe... Aku lupa, kita belum berkenalan." ujarnya polos. "Naruto, dan kau?" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Ka-kau pasti seorang penyihir," tebak si gadis. Ia segera bangkit dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur ke belakang.

Si pemuda yang bernama Naruto ini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh, penyihir?" tanyanya heran. Sama seperti Hinata, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata terus saja mengambil langkah mundur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan dirinya telah sampai di tepi jembatan kecil yang ada di danau itu. "Ja-jangan mendekat." Ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. Melarang Naruto mendekatinya.

Seperti yang diinstruksikan Hinata, Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh?"

"Ka-katakan. Siapa kau se-sebenarnya. Ka-kau pasti penyihir? I-iya kan!" Serunya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergemetar. Takut, panik dan cemas. Kata - kata itu yang saat ini ada dalam benaknya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, dan berkata. "Aku bukan penyihir," akunya polos.

"La-lu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Aku, kyuubi." Naruto menjawab singkat.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran, ia belum pernah mendengar istilah itu selama ini.

Apa itu Kyuubi?

"K-kyuubi?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor sembilan."

Tolong katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi.

"I-ini mustahil," lirihnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan sibuk bermonolog di dalam pikirinya.

Ti-tidak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi.

Melihat Hinata yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dalam diam. Membuat Naruto penasaran dan berinisiatif untuk mendekati Hinata.

Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari tindakannya ini akan berakibat buruk pada Hinata.

Melihat Naruto yang terus mendekatinya. Hinata menjadi semakin panik. Ia terus melangkah mundur tanpa mengindahkan fakta yang sebenarnya. Fakta yang mengatakan kini sudah berada di ujung jembatan tersebut. Hanya tinggal satu langkah saja lagi, maka ia akan...

"KYAAAAAA!"

Byuuurrr

terjatuh ke dalam danau yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hei!" seru Naruto kaget, kedua manik safirnya membulat sempurna. Karena panik, ia pun segera berlari menuju danau itu.

Blup...

Blup...

Blup...

Blup...Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa berenang, hanya mampu bergerak sebatas yang ia bisa. Ia terus mencoba menggapai air yang ada di atas kepalanya dengan kedua kakinya yang bergerak - gerak mencari pijakan. Tanpa ia sadari, gerakannya ini justru membuat dirinya semakin terbawa ke tengah danau. Sesekali kepalanya terlihat dan sesekali tenggelam. Ia terus melakukan gerakan tadi, berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi sebesar apapun usahanya, ia takkan bisa keluar dari danau ini. Disaat gapaian tangannya melemah dan ia merasa dirinya akan semakin memasuki dasar danau. Sebuah tangan besar berhasil menangkap dan merengkuh tubuhnya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat ialah, sepasang mata biru langit dan rambut kuning keemasan.

Naruuto...

.

To Be Continued.

Huwaaaaaa... maafkan saya atas update yang lama, sebenernya mau update dari kemaren - kemaren, tapi yiap mau ke warnet ada aja halangannya. Belum lagi moody saya yang turun naik buat nerjain fict ini #hajared. Jadi maafkan saya...

Gimana? merasa gak puas ama chap ini, sama saya juga kok hahah #dihajar masal

Wah saya ga nyangka ternyata banyak juga yang tertarik sama cerita ini. Duh... Jadi terharu #peluk - peluk readers, ditendang. Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah review, kasih saran, kritik, kritik kentang, kritik singkong *keripik buk!* terus yang udah nge-fave, nge-alert makasih semuanyaaa *lebainya kumat* buat yang login ga login buat silent reader juga. Pokoknya yang udah baca fict ini makasih yaaa :)

ini balasan buat yang gak login

sasuhina-caem : makasih udah review, ini udah updated, maaf ya lama hehe. So, review lagi hehe?

aNang kun : benarkah, wah makasih ya. udah update, review lagi?

ramdhan-kun : iyaya kasian Naruto, tapi lebih kasian lagi Hinata-hime haha #dirasenggan. udah update, review lagi?

Gyurin Kim : Kyaaaa! benarkah, hehe makasih. iya dari Gumiho hehe, ia emang Kiba kok hehe. itu ada alasannya tersendiri. Tenang aja, Kiba-kun bakal jadi saingannya Naru-kun, jadi akan saya usahakan Kiba dapet peran utamanya *?* makasih buat sarannya, udah update. review lagi?

Natsumi H : makasih. Iya NH emang keren hehe. ni udah di update. review lagi?

rani-chan lagi hiatus selama ujian TSGC : makasih rani-chan. hehe itu ada alasannya kok, yang pasti pengen bikin yang beda hehe. udah update, review lagi?

Hyuna toki : kenapa TBC? hanya Tuhan yang tahu haha #dilempar barang - nbarang bermerek terus ditangkap dengan senang hati. Makasih, hehe benarkah keren. maaf ya updatenya lama soalnya saya sibuk kerja part time hehe, belum lagi sama rintangan yang menghadang *lho?* udah update, review lagi? btw salam kenal juga ^^

Laguna Stream : makasih dah review, wah review kamu bikin saya terharu lho. soalnya cuma kamu yang review dua kali abis itu kamu juga pernah review kan di fict saya yang satunya. makasih ya... udah update, review lagi?

Saya juga mau ngucapin selamat buat temen - temen dan adik - adik tingkat saya yang lulus SMA horeeee! #heboh. So. fict ini haduah buat kalian hehe *kaya ad yang mau aja*

Oya, saya gak pernah berhenti buat minta saran, kritik dan tanggapan para readers semua melalui review  
. So, review lagi yaa hehe

salam lima jari :D


	3. Chapter 3

My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Previos in My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Disaat gapaian tangannya melemah dan ia merasa dirinya akan semakin memasuki dasar danau. Sebuah tangan besar berhasil menangkap dan merengkuh tubuhnya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat ialah, sepasang mata biru langit dan rambut kuning keemasan.

Naruuto...

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : kiriko mahaera

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

Warning : AU (scholl-life), OOC, Typo, Misstypo, etc.

Don't like? Don't read!

Based on Korean Drama My Girlfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox.

Sumarry : Seandainya ada seorang pemuda yang baru saja kau kenal langsung menanggapmu sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Senang, sedih, terkejut atau bingung bagaimana harus menyikapinya? Hinata tahu jawabanya. Chapter III update.

Neji. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap sendu pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di atas sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Bingkai foto itu diapit dua bingkai foto lainnya tapi pandangannya terfokus pada bingkai yang kedua. Bingkai yang pertama berisikan fotonya sendiri yang diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah lomba di kampusnya. Universitas Tokyo Daitaima, atau lebih sering disebut Todai university. Ia memegang sebuah trofi sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah kamera. Sedangkan yang ada di dalam bingkai kedua, terdapat selembar gambar seorang gadis berambut indigo yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang si gadis. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sambil memegangi setangkai bunga lavender yang sengaja ia tempelkan ke pipi porselennya. Gaun ungunya sedikit berkibar karena terpaan angin. Yang terakhir diisi oleh sebuah foto seorang gadis yang kira - kira berusia 12 tahun. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam basket sekolahnya dan ia tengah memeluk sebuah bola basket. Rambut panjangnya yang berambut coklat diikat satu ke belakang. Senyum ceria terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan menyentuh bingkai foto yang kedua secara hati - hati, seolah benda itu mudah rapuh.

"Hinata," lirihnya, mata keperakan miliknya masih menatap sendu pada sosok yang ada di sana. Sudah hampir satu hari, jika dihitung secara 24jam. Tapi sepertinya adiknya lebih tepatnya adik sepupunya itu telah menghilang lebih dari 24 jam. Ia kembali mengingat saat ia mengetahui adiknya hilang.

Kesal. Tentu saja. Bahkan tak hanya kesal, amarah pun berkecamuk di dadadanya. Terlebih dengan alasan yang menurutnya konyol. Tapi kalau itu semua memang kehendak yang kuasa. Pantaskah ia marah? Mungkin ada alasan di balik semua ini. Ya, tak mungkin tak ada karena di balik kata mengapa. Takkan mungkin ada asap jikalau tak ada api.

Flashback:

Pemuda berambut coklat yang sebatas tengkuknya itu tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan teman - temannya dengan senyum simpulnya.

Drrtt.. Drtt...

Merasa ada yang bergetar di saku celananya, pemuda ini pun segera merogoh sakunya dan meraih _smart phone_-nya kini bergetar. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo," katanya setelah ia menekan tombol _answer_ di ponselnya.

"Ha-halo Neji," jawab si lawan bicara

"Ya ada apa? Kalian sudah pulang. Bagaimana kemahnya?" Neji merenteti si penelpon tadi dengan pertanyaan basa basi miliknya. Kini ia berjalan di koridor kampusnya menuju halaman.

"Y-ya menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan. Ta-tapi..."

"Hm? Tapi apa?" Neji terus saja berbicara di ponselnya sampai ia tiba di halaman dan terus berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia memarkirkan mobil sport miliknya.

"Ehm... I-itu,"

Neji masih terdiam menanti lanjutan dari lawan bicaranya. Tapi samar - samar, ia dapat mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya berada di dekat lawan bicaranya sedari tadi terus mendesak si lawan bicara untuk segera mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hi-hinata."

Neji menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Kenapa nama adiknya disebut - sebut.

"Oiya di mana Hinata? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Yeah, meskipun ia bisa bertemu adiknya nanti. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan? Jika berbicara sebentar dengannya.

"Se-sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan de-denganmu... Mengenai Hinata."

Deg...

Entah kenapa. Pemuda ini merasa pembicaraan ini akan menjurus pada hal yang serius. Hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Kenapa firasatku buruk? Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa - apa.

"Ya, ada apa dengan Hinata?" Akhirnya, ia melemparkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia simpan dalam benaknya.

Neji bisa mendengar si lawan bicara menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Hinata... Di-dia."

"Dia tertinggal di kawasan perkemahan." Kali ini bukan suara si penelpon pertama yang menyahut, melainkan temannya.

Deg...

Neji hampir saja melepaskan genggamannya dari ponsel miliknya dan menghentikan kegiatannya menyalakan mesin mobil pandangannya terkunci pada apa yang ada di depannya, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ada i dalam pikirannya, melainkan...

Apa! Tertinggal? Itu artinya...

"Ya, dia masih di sana Neji. A-aku..." Kembali si penelpon pihak pertawa yang bersuara. Ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang lirih dan sepertinya ia sudah tak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata - katanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ada di mana?" tanya Neji lagi. Nada bicaranya seketika berubah, dari yang awalnya hangat menjadi dingin.

"A-aku masih di sekolah."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

Klick

Setelah percakapan tadi berakhir. Neji segera melajukan mobil sportnya ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Selama dalam perjalanan, pikirannya tertuju pada Hinata. Untungnya ia tak kehilangan kendali saat mengendarai mobil pribadinya. Neji segera memarkirkan mobil sport miliknya di tempat parkir yang disediakan pihak cafe dan segera menemui ketiga sahabat adiknya. Dalam perjalanannya tadi, ia dan ketiga sahabat adiknya telah membuat janji melalui pesan singkat.

Ia bisa melihat ketiga gadis itu duduk berkumpul di salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut dan menghadap langsung ke luar dan dibatasi sebuah jendela kaca yang besar.

Tanpa basa - basi lagi ia langsung menghampiri ketiganya dan berkata. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian."

Sakura yang menyadari aura yang tak nyaman dari Neji segera bangkit, mewakili kedua temannya untuk berbicara. "Neji, kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Flashback off

Krieeet...

"Kakak." Neji segera menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia pun menemukan seorang gadis yang mengenakan piyama biru muda yang beraksen garis - garis spiral. Rambut coklatnya tergerai agak berantakan, mungkin ia lupa menyisiri rambutnya.

Neji kembali menatap barisan bingkai foto tadi setelah melihat si pemilik suara tadi sekilas.

"Kakak belum tidur?" tanya si gadis. Ia segera mengambil tempat di sebelah kakaknya dan ikut mengamati objek yang tengah dilihat kakaknya.

**Neji kembali menoleh pada adiknya sekilas. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tadi. Ia kembali menatap objek yang sedari tadi ia amati.**

"Sepertinya aku... Tidak bisa tidur," jawab si gadis. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia beranjak dan berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. "Kenapa kak Hinata belum pulang?" Gadis tadi kembali melemparkan pertanyaan saat ia sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Neji segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang berada di suatu tempat." Setelah menjawab demikian, Neji pun mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis tadi kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang adik yang kini menatapnya bingung, dengan alisnya yang mengernyit serta mata yang sedikit menyipit

"Bukannya besok kau sekolah, Hanabi?" tanya Neji. Rupanya ia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gadis yang disapa Hanabi tadi menangguk pelan. "Apa besok kakak tidak ada kelas?" tanya si gadis yang bernama Hanabi tadi.

"Menurutmu?"

Hanabi nampak terkejut dengan jawaban sang Kakak. Ia membulatkan matanya dan menatap kakaknya heran. "He! Mana ku tahu. Yang kuliah itu kan kakak." Setelah berkata demikan. Hanabi langsung menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia tak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Neji.

Neji terkekeh pelan, ia mengusap helaian coklat yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Hanya saja miliknya lebih pendek. "Ayo cepat tidur, ini sudah larut malam."

Hanabi kembali menghela nafas serta menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kak," jawabnya lirih.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang adik. Tiba - tiba sisi nakalnya muncul. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat dan mata keperakannya berkilat jahil. "Kau takut ya?" tanyanya iseng.

Wajah yang sedari tadi terbenam di lipatatan lutut itu tiba - tiba saja mendongak. Hanabi segera membelalak padanya. "Tidak!"

Neji tidak berkomentar apa - apa. Ia semakin menatap dalam sepasang mata adiknya dan seolah - olah meremehkan.

Hanabi yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Neji, berdiri secara spontan. "Aku tidak takut. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi, " sambungnya kemudian.

Neji terkekeh pelan, rencananya berhasil. "Tapi kau itu tetap adik kecilku. Hanabi sayang..." Neji mengacak pelan rambut Hanabi yang memang sudah acak - acakan.

"Kakak..." Hanabi merengek manja, ia menggembungkan pipi gembilnya seolah - olah merajuk. Sambil melepaskan tangan besar Neji yang bertengger di pucuk kepalanya.

Melihat ekspresi Hanabi yang menurutnya lucu. Tak ayal membuat pemuda Hyuuga ini tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hei! Kemarilah," ujarnya setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya. Neji menepuk pelan pahanya, yang seolah - olah menyuruh gadis kecil itu beristirahat di pangkuannya.

Hanabi menatap wajah dan paha kaki Neji secara bergantian. "Aku tidak mau!" jawabnya ketus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Neji menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Biasanya gadis itu sangat senang jika ia tidur di pangkuannya, tapi kenapa ia malah menolaknya mentah - mentah. Ah! Neji baru ingat, kejadian itukan sudah lama sekali. Yaaa mungkin itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. "Kau tidak perlu malu Hana." Neji berkata santai, seolah ia tahu apa isi kepala gadis itu.

Hanabi agak terlonjak juga saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Mata peraknya sedikit melebar, tapi ia tetap pada pose _cool_-nya. Di dalam benaknya, tersemat sebait tanya.

Darimana dia bisa tahu?

"Bukankah dulu kau sangat senang jika tidur di pangkuanku, hm?" tanya neji. Masih mencoba merayu.

Iya, dan itu dulu sekali.

Hanabi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kakaknya datar.

"Hei, jangan memasang wajah yang seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa saja," ujarnya seraya kembali terkekeh.

Gadis berambut coklat itu memandang kakaknya sekilas. Kemudian, ia mendengus sebal sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal kekanak - kanakan seperti itu." Setelah berkata demikian. Ia melenggang, meninggalkan Neji yang masih sibuk mentertawakannya. Sangat - sangat bukan Neji yang dikenal banyak orang di luar sana. Apa jadinya jika mereka tahu, Neji yang _cool_ itu tertawa seperti ini. Mungkin para penggemarnya akan berteriak histeris.

.

My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Suara kayu bakar yang terus dilahap api, memecah kesunyian malam. Indahnya cahaya bulan purnama yang terpantul permukaan air danau yang tenang, menambahkan kesan tersendiri bagi penikmatnya. Di sini, di alam bebas ini dua insan yang berbeda gender ini, terdiam satu sama lain. Membiarkan suara api yang melahap mangsa penerangnya untuk berkoar - koar bersama cahayanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyelamatkanku tadi, seharusnya kan..." Gadis indigo atau yang lebih sering disapa Hinata ini kembali menundukan kepalanya setelah berkata demikian. Seolah mempersilahkan sang api untuk kembali bersuara.

"Seharusnya apa?" tanya si pemuda. Ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada api unggun yang ia buat.

Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sekilas pada si pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto tadi. "Seharusnya... Kau biarkan saja aku mati tenggelam," lirihnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kekasihku mati begitu saja!" Meskipun ia mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan. Rupanya gumamannya tadi masih bisa didengar si pemuda.

Heh! Apa katanya tadi?

Kekasih?

Mata bulan gadis itu membulat sempurna. Wajahnya menampakan sebuah ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa. "Apa!" Mungkin karena kaget atau apa. Gadis ini secara spontan berdiri dan menghadap langsung pada pemuda yang juga sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Ini gila!

"K-kau pasti bercanda," desisnya.

"..." Naruto tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas dan kembali melihat api unggun buatannya. Seolah itu lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan si gadis.

Hinata mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil "Lelucon yang bagus."

Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, kau berbakat menjadi seorang komedian." Hinata terkikik pelan sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Naruto, dia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Ia terus saja membiarkan gadis Hyuuga itu bertingkah aneh sendirian. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Ini bukan lelucon. Aku serius." Ia memandang lurus Hinata, seakan ia memang tak main - main dengan ucapannya.

"Lagipula aku tak tertarik menjadi seorang komedian," sambungnya kemudian.

Deg!

Tawa Hinata seketika hilang dan berganti menjadi sebuah raut keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini berhasil membuatnya kaget. Dengan seluruh tekad yang ia kumpulkan, Hinata memberanikan dirinya menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Melihat tatapan matanya saja, Hinata sudah tahu kalau pemuda itu benar - benar serius. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan memantapkan hatinya. Hinata balas menatap tajam Naruto sebelum berkata. "Atas dasar apa. Kau... menjadikanku kekasihmu?"

Bagai menabuh genderang. Hinata seolah mengibarkan bendera perang yang seakan menantang Naruto. Tak ada lagi ketakutan di pikirannya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya lebih berani dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Janji," tukas Naruto, singkat. Menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata.

Janji?

"M-maksudmu janji apa? Aku sama sekali tak pernah berjanji seperti itu..."

Bagaimana bisa? Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Mana mungkin aku memiliki janji aneh seperti itu.

Pemuda itu. Naruto, masih menatap dalam manik pualam milik Hinata. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit malam seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri." Ia kembali memandang gadis itu dan berjalan mendekatinya sambil bersedekap.

Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya, bahkan saat Naruto mulai berjalan mengitarinya. Ia hanya mampu melihatnya. Bahkan ketika Naruto sudah berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Hinata tak mampu untuk membalikan tubuhnya barang sejenak. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk memahami maksud si pemuda. Tapi sekeras apa pun ia mencoba untuk menggali otaknya, itu akan percuma. Sebab, sang pemudalah yang tahu jawabannya. Kalau sudah begini, apakah ia harus kembali tercebur ke dalam danau?

"Kau ingat dengan gua yang kau masuki siang tadi."

**Hinata menelan cairan salivanya dengan ragu sebelum ia menjawab. "Y-ya." Tergagap, pelan nyaris tak terdengar.**

Naruto mulai menurunkan tangannya dan meletakannya di saku celananya. "Apa kau menemukan ukiran di dinding gua yang bergambar rubah ekor sembilan?"

Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat di mana ia berjalan menelusuri bagian - bagian gua tadi. Ah! Ya. Dia ingat itu. Akhirnya gadis bersurai indigo itu pun mengangguk lemah.

Naruto kembali mendekati Hinata yang masih membelakanginya, hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya terpisah oleh beberapa langkah saja.

"Kau tau." Naruto mulai berbicara, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata, hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Aku adalah si rubah yang ada di gambar itu. Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku ini Kyuubi. Siluman rubah ekor sembilan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Menunggu respon dari gadis yang ada di depannya.

Glek

Ja-jadi dia benar - benar seorang siluman.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Lidahnya terasa sangat berat dan kaku. Jangankan untuk bicara, menelan ludah pun jadi sangat sulit sekali. "I-ini mustahil," desisnya, tak percaya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. "Bu-bukankah hal yang seperti itu hanya ada dalam legenda pada zaman - zaman dahulu," lanjut Hinata. Masih dengan suara lirihnya.

"Aku memang dari zaman dahulu, tepatnya zaman heian."

"Mana mungkin!" Secara spontan ia berbalik menghadap Naruto dan tanpa sadar ia telah meninggikan suaranya. "Itu sudah beribu tahun yang lalu, kau... Jangan mengada - ngada." Kali ini, nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Naruto mendecak sebal. Ia kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku memang dari zaman heian dan aku telah terkurung di sana selama seribu tahun. Jadi mana mungkin aku mengada - ngada."

Kenapa sulit sekali memberi tahu gadis ini!

Tentu saja sulit. Dia ini lahir di zaman yang berbeda dengan zamanmu yang dulu. Jadi mana mungkin dia bisa mempercayaimu.

Hei! Aku tak meminta pendapatmu _inner_bodoh.

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya itu, setelah ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hinata, masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Berkali - kali gadis berusia 17 tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya. Antara masih tidak percaya dan bingung. Tapi hati dan pikirannya menyuruh untuk bungkam. Mungkin saja pemuda yang mengaku kyuubi ini akan memberikan penjelasan selanjutnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu, melangkah mendekati Hinata dan menjajarkan posisinya dengan gadis itu. Hingga bahu mereka sejajar dengan posisi yang saling berlawanan. "Kau tahu." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sebentar pada Hinata yang masih memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku pernah berjanji... Jika suatu saat ada seseorang yang bisa melepaskan segel kurungan itu maka sebagai ucapan terima kasih... Jika dia laki - laki, aku akan menjadikannya sebagai saudaraku. Tapi jika dia perempuan, maka dia akan menjadi kekasihku." Tepat di akhir kalimatnya, Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata, dan untuk menambahkan kesan dramatis. Ia sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata kekasih.

Jedderr

Bagai tersambar petir di tengah malam seperti ini. Di saat yang sama pula, Hinata merasa seperti ditimpa oleh sebuah batu besar dan tergelinding ke dasar jurang. Tapi... Bukankah gadis itu sudah pernah terjatuh ke jurang?.

"Dan kau orang yang berhasil membuka segel itu." Di tambah dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini, maka lengkaplah sudah penderitaannya. Rasanya ia sudah tak tahan lagi, ingin menangis. Tapi apakah dengan menangis semua masalahnya akan terselesaikan.

Terjatuh ke suatu tempat yang entah di mana, tertinggal rombongan sekolah dan yang terakhir, terjebak bersama seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai siluman dan lagi pemuda itu menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Ini gila!.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia menahan airmatanya. Bulir - bulir bening itu pada akhirnya tertumpahkan begitu saja, meluapkan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"A-aku..." Gadis itu sudah tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata - katanya. Hingga akhirnya bibir mungil Hinata hanya mampu mengeluarkan isakan - isakan kecil. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menangis, secara perlahan tubuhnya merosot hingga ia terduduk di hamparan rumput yang sedari tadi dipijakinya.

Naruto begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan menangis seperti ini. Dari awal ia pun tak ingin membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, pemuda berambut pirang ini mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok di depannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Awalnya ia berniat untuk membelai gadis itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Takut, alih - alih jika gadis itu berhenti menangis. Bagaimana jika gadis ini menangis lebih keras lagi. Jadi ia hanya membiarkan gadis itu menangis sendirian.

.

My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox

Gadis ini berkali - kali mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia mendecak dan mengacak - ngacak rambut merah mudanya.

Sreeek

Ia menyingkap selimut merah muda miliknya dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan manik emeraldnya. Ia mengerling pada jam berbentuk stroberi yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

03:00 pm

Drrt drrrt

Benda berbentuk persegi itu bergetar pelan. Sakura menoleh, dan ia mendapati ponselnya tengah bercahaya. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel merah mudanya.

2 message recieved

Jari - jari lentik miliknya menari dengan begitu lincah di atas ponsel layar sentuhnya. Membaca dan membalas pesan tadi secepat kilat. Ia meletakan kembali ponsel miliknya di atas meja kecil yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ah! Benar juga.

Gadis merah muda ini terlonjak girang, ketika sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Ia kembali meraih ponselnya, mencari sesuatu di list phone book-nya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari gadis itu segera menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel tadi ke telinganya.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi."

"Ya Tuhan kenapa tidak bisa! Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata."

Yah... Semoga saja.

.

"Amiiin."

Gadis berambut pirang ini mengakhiri doanya dengan meletakan tangannya ke dahi sebelum mengitari bahunya dan berakhir dengan kecupan ringan. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring di atasnya. Sekali lagi ia berdoa sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sama seperti gadis pirang ini. Gadis bersurai coklat ini pun melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun berada di tempat yang berbeda.

.

My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox

Hinata terus saja menangis dalam lipatan kakinya. Bahunya bergetar pelan seiring dengan suara tangisan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Naruto hanya mampu terdiam melihat gadis itu yang terus terisak, sebenarnya ia juga merasa khawatir pada gadis itu tapi... Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang mampu terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Jujur saja, ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Saat ini hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu dari mana kata itu berasal.

"Maaf." Ia kembali menggumamkan kata maaf dan berharap agar gadis itu menghentikan tangisnya. Tapi si gadis itu tetap saja menangis tanpa memperdulikan kata - kata maaf yang dilontarkan pemuda itu.

"Maaf," katanya sekali lagi. Gadis itu masih mengacuhkan si pemuda.

"Maaf a-" Belum sempat ia berbicara. Gadis itu sudah menginterupsinya terlebih dulu.

"Bisakah kau diam..." ujar Hinata dengan suaranya yang serak dan parau. Tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya, rupanya ia masih enggan menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ta-tapi," ujar Naruto ragu.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sengit pada Naruto. "Apakah kata maafmu bisa mengembalikan keadaan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Aku..." Naruto berkata lirih dan memandang sayu pada gadis itu.

Seketika itu juga Hinata bangkit dan berdiri dari posisinya tadi. "Aku terjebak di tempat ini. Tertinggal rombongan dan aku tak bisa pulang!" seru Hinata masih sambil terisak.

Naruto menengadah, memandang gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya. Ia masih diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Bertemu dengan siluman sepertimu. Tercebur ke danau. Dan sekarang aku..." Hinata kembali terisak. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata - katanya.

Miris

Kata itu yang ada muncul dibenaknya. Saat melihat si gadis yang terus saja terisak, entah kenapa terbersit rasa penyesalan di sana. Sama seperti gadis itu, ia pun berdiri di depan si gadis yang terus saja meracau sambil terisak.

"Hei, tenanglah." Sekali lagi, ia mencoba menghentikan isakan si gadis.

"A-aku ingin pulang..."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya ia memang harus bertindak sedikit lebih keras pada gadis itu.

"Tenanglah." Mungkin, satu kesempatan bisa ia berikan.

Hinata tetap tak merespon, ia masih saja terisak, setidaknya ia tak meracau.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas gusar dan dalam satu kali hembusan nafas, ia menatap langsung mata gadis itu dan mencengkram bahu yang kini bergetar.

"DIAMLAH DAN DENGARKAN AKU!"

Hening.

Usahanya tak sia - sia. Dengan satu kalimat saja, gadis itu menghentikan isakannya.

"Maaf." Ia melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku. Sedikit saja."

Hinata terdiam, ia menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang masih berkaca - kaca.

Sebelum memulai perkataannya. Naruto menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. "Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf, telah membuatmu sekacau ini. Tapi sungguh aku tak ada maksud untuk membuatmu seperti itu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, dan kembali memandang gadis yang ada di depannya setelah beberapa detik.

"Untuk masalah yang itu, aku sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini. Mungkin saja Tuhan mengirimkanmu untukku." Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mengirimkanmu untukku.

Kata - kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Hinata. Entah kenapa... Saat mendengar kata yang satu itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sana.

Ini seperti takdir, tapi...

Masih dalam posisinya saat ini, yakni berdiri di depan seorang gadis. Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi... yang pasti, aku ingin berterima kasih. Karena kau, aku berhasil keluar dari segel terkutuk yang telah mengurungku selama seribu tahun." Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Naruto kembali memberi jeda pada kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas dan membuangnya melalui kata selanjutnya.

"Maka, sebagai ucapan maaf dan tanda terima kasihku. Aku... Akan membantumu keluar dari tempat ini." Naruto kembali menatap mata Hinata, disertai sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

Seketika itu pula raut wajah Hinata berubah 180 derajat. Dari yang tadinya loyo, kini wajah itu menampakan sebuah keceriaan dan ketidak percayaan dalam satu ekspresi. Seolah melupakan apa yang membelenggunya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda itu penuh dengan harapan dan berbinar - binar. Semoga saja, pemuda itu tak berbohong.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata, meyakinkan Naruto.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kapan kita akan keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Hinata penuh harap - harap cemas.

"Sekarang juga."

"Heee! Be-benarkah?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk riang tanpa menghilangkan cengirannya.

Senang. Tentu saja, mungkin kata itu tak cukup menggambarkan perasaannya. Entah harus dengan apa, ia mengekspresikannya. Jika, seandainnya ia selincah Ino, Ten Ten dan Sakura. Mungkin ia sudah berteriak sambil melompat - lompat kegirangan. Akhirnya, Hinata membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa terima kasih. "Terima kasih."

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia segera berlari mengambil tas kempingnya dan kembali menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata yang pada saat ini tengah melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, langsung tersentak begitu saja saat pemuda itu menanyainya. "I-iya," jawab Hinata sambil menangguk pelan. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kita akan berjalan ke arah yang mana?" Hinata bertanya sambil kembali memandang sekeliling tempat itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Arah?" tanyanya heran.

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat. "Bukankah, kau akan membantuku?"

"Kenapa harus menanyakan arah?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain.

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya heran. "Ta-tapi kan..."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Kemudian, ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan meraih tangan gadis itu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Eh?" Mata bulan Hinata membulat sempurna ketika pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya secara tiba - tiba.

Masih sambil menggenggam tangannya. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju jembatan yang terdapat di tepi danau. Mereka terus berjalan, hingga keduanya tiba di ujung. Naruto sengaja membawanya ke sana, karena di sanalah cahaya bulan terkumpul sempurna.

Mereka bisa melihat bayangan mereka yang terpantul di permukaan air danau karena terkena pantulan sang dewi malam.

Hinata kembali mengernyit. Di dalam benaknya terdapat berjuta tanda tanya di sana.

Naruto seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di benak gadis itu segera membuka suaranya seakan menjawab tanda tanya yang ada di kepala Hinata. "Dengarkan dan ikuti apa yang ku katakan." Tapi ia menjawabnya dengan sebuah kalimat instruksi.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata yang satunya.

Hinata sempat merasa kaget. Tapi seperti apa yang diinstrusikan Naruto, maka ia hanya diam saja dan bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Sekarang pejamkan kedua matamu." Naruto mulai memberikan instruksi pertamanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata segera memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Lalu, pirkirkan tempat yang akan kau tuju. Fokuskan pikiranmu pada satu titik." Naruto kembali mengeluarkan instruksinya yang kedua.

Seketika itu pula, pikiran Hinata tertuju pada rumahnya, ia terus memikirkan bagian - bagian dari rumahnya. Akhirnya ia memfokuskan pikiranya pada satu titik.

"Konsentrasikan pikiranmu pada titik itu. Dan jangan pernah membuka matamu, sebelum aku menyuruhnya. Kau mengerti," ujar Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Masih memejamkan matanya. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan ia mengerti dengan maksud Naruto.

Naruto ikut memejamkan matanya, ia mulai berkonsentarasi untuk memasuki pikiran gadis itu. Ia terus saja berkonsentrasi, hingga akhirnya ia bisa menyatukan pikirannya dengan pikiran Hinata.

Wuusshh

Daun - daun di sekitar tempat itu berterbangan ditiup angin. Pohon - pohon juga ikut bergoyang, bahkan air yang tadinya tenang kini beriak dengan sangat ramainya. Keduanya bisa merasakan surainya masing - masing berterbangan dimainkan sang angin. Seiring dengan deru angin yang semakin berhembus kencang. Perlahan sebuah cahaya yang amat terang menyelimuti keduanya. Dalam sekejap cahaya itu menghilang bersamaan dua insan tadi.

.

Hening, setidaknya ini yang kini tengah dirasakan Hinata, ia tak lagi mendengar deru angin yang menari - nari menerbangkan anak rambutnya dan juga benda - benda yang di sekitarnya. Cahaya, ya cahaya yang begitu terang tak lagi mengusik matanya yang kini masih terpejam rapat - rapat.

"Selesai! Nah, ayo buka matamu."

Hinata bisa mendengar Naruto berseru girang di telinganya. Tanpa aba - aba lebih lanjut, Hinata segera membuka matanya dan menampakan sepasang manik lavender miliknya yang tadi sempat terpejam.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah...

Tentu saja pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum lima jari. "Bagaimana, aku hebat kan?" tanyanya seraya berbangga diri.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya ketimbang menghiraukan Naruto tanpa menyadari tanganya yang masih terbalut genggaman tangan Naruto.

"I-ini..." Hinata mengerjap, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekali lagi, gadis berambut indigo ini memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya sampai pada akhirnya.

"Ini benar - benar rumahku!" Gadis itu terlonjak dan memekik girang.

Hinata pun segera melepaskan genggamannya tadi dan berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya. Tanpa menyadari ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit kecewa saat genggaman tadi terlepas begitu saja. Meskipun begitu, ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dan tetap tersenyum.

Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ia menatap penuh berbinar pada pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sekali lagi, ia menjerit tertahan tatkala jari telunjuknya menekan bel yang ada di dinding pagar rumahnya. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar sahutan dari dalam, dengan ekspresi gembira ia menjawab rentetan pertanyan dari pelayan yang menjawab belnya.

Tak lama kemudian gerbang besar itu pun terbuka, menampakan beberapa pelayan wanita dan pria. Mereka semua menyambut Nonanya dengan penuh suka cita. Yah, walaupun wajah dari mereka terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk tapi mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia yang terpancar.

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam gerbang tadi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Naruto

Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Nona?" Seorang pelayan menatap heran pada Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan jalan kosong di depan gerbang kediamannya.

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Ah, t-tidak ada apa - apa."

.

My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Matahari mulai menampakan sinar keemasannya menggantikan sang bulan yang sudah kembali ke peraduan. Ditemani riuh cicit kicauan burung dan kokokan ayam yang memecah kesunyian pagi. Embun - embun jatuh secara perlahan, membasahi tanah ataupun rumput yang berada di bawah. Melalui ventilasi - ventilasi udara inilah, cahaya sang mentari masuk dan menyeruak ke dalam. Mengusik kenyamanan sang tuan putri yang masih bergelung di alam mimpinya.

"Eungghh."

Gadis itu melenguh pelan saat merasakan temaram cahaya yang mengusik pejaman matanya. Belum lagi udara pagi yang menusuk kulit putih susu miliknya. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, serta membalik posisinya ke arah sebaliknya.

Saat ia berbalik, matanya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang kini berbaring dengan posisi kepala bertumpu pada lipatangan tangannya yang membentuk segitiga. Ia kembali menarik selimutnya sampai batas dagu dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sana dan kembali terpejam. Sepertinya nyawanya belum benar - benar terkumpul. Sampai - sampai ia tak menyadari kini, ada seorang pemuda berbaring di sebelahnya. Pemuda pirang dan beriris biru.

Sejak kapan ada makhluk tampan di sini?

Tapi, sepertinya wajah ini tidak asing lagi.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Jarum jam terus berputar pada porosnya. Menghitung detik demi detik waktu yang berlalu. Menemani si gadis yang masih berusaha berpikir sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"KYAAAAA!"

To Be Continued

Ahaha apaan nih chap? Gaje!

Ngelirik chap kemaren.  
Kyaaaa *berisik!* banyak typo... Huweee #nangis gelundungan. Se-mo-ga hiks di chap ini typonya udah keminimalisir hiks... Amiiin *author yang aneh*

Wah... Maaf ya di chap kemaren sama chap ini NaruHinanya ga banyak terus romance-nya belum ada #nangis lagi di pojokan

Tapi diusahakan agar secepatnya ada kok #wink

Oh iya, saya mau kasih tau kenapa alasan saya ngebalik tokoh fict ini sama drama aslinya. Kalo di dramanya kan yang jadi siluman si cewek nah kalo di sini si cowok soalnya...

Jeng jeng...  
1 Naruto itu kan jinchuriki jadi kalo menurut saya pas aja kalo dia jadi siluman. Kalo mau tau gimana dia pas mode siluman, liatin aja pas lagi kyuubi mode hahaha #digampar *ketauan malesnya*

2 Silsilah keluarga *apa hubungannya?* kan kalo Hinata jadi pihak human kan enak gak usah pake chara yang udah dead

MinaKushi: maksud loe? *ngasih deathglare*  
Me: Gak maksud apa - apa kok Mom, Dad, anakmu yang satu ini cuma... *keringet panas dingin*  
MinaKushi: Sejak kapan pula kami punya anak macam kau!  
Me: Kok mom and Dad jadi batak gitu *garuk - garuk pala*  
Readers: Woi! Lanjutin

Me: Oh iya ya hehe

3 Padahal kalo dipikir - pikir karakter Dae Wong Mi Ho ga jauh - jauh amat sama Naruto Hinata. Cuma, saya mau coba aja gimana kalo Hinata yang polos agak takut - takut sama Naruto yang periang. Kalo di dramanya kan Dae Wong yang periang takut sama Mi Ho yang polos haha.

Lagian saya pengen nyiksa Naruto kok muahahaha #disumpel.

Oke saatnya balasan yang gak login, yang login bisa liat 2pm eh maksud saya pm hehe...

Takoyaki : Eh ada Takoyaki bisa review fict. #shock digampar rame - rame

Salam kenal juga Tako-san *boleh panggil gitu?* Eh kurang apanya? Kurang garam kah? #plaaak! Ini udah di tambah lagi, mau read and review lagi gak *ngarep* hehe silahkan :)

nindy : Heeee o.O benarkah? Wah makasih lo yah hehe.

Kayaknya kamu mesti sabar banget deh, soalnya author ini tidak bisa update guntur. Paling banter update semut kekekek #dicekek.

Yosh udah update ni, mau read and review lagi gak? Kalau mau sih hehe... Silahkan :)

sasuhina-caem : Benarkah? #wink, kalo chap ini bagaimana?

Um, kayaknya nggak sama deh. Soalnya saya cuma ngambil idenya aja, selebihnya saya pake imagine saya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan #bungkuk 90 derajat

Ini sudah dilanjutkan, mau read and review lagi? *pasang muka melas*. Silahkan :)

Btw, makasih udah suka sama fict abal ini hehe...

ramdhan-kun : Iya ya kenapa TBC #plaaak!

Ini udah diupdate. Gimana? Mau read and review lagi? Saya gak maksa kok, cuma mendesak #jaah?. Silahkan :)

Gyurin Kim : Iya ya lama banget ni Author satu ckckck #plaak!

Penasaran ya? Mau tau? Mau tau? Mau tau? #plaaak! Hehe kita liat aja di chap - chap depan oke ;) hehe

Ini dah di update, maaf banget ya Gyurin ga bisa update guntur soalnya saya lagi sibuk sama duta saya hehe. So maukan maafin Author gaje ini dengan kamu membaca dan ngeriview hehe... Silahkan :)

Natsumi H : Wah, makasih aku jadi malu

iya diusahain biar gak males #plaaak! ni udah update, read and review lagi yaaa... #wink

Hyuna toki : Hai juga Toki :D, hehe sesuka Toki aja. Boleh Hae, Hae Ra atau Kiriko pke embel" nee-chan atau oenni juga boleh :)

Yosh makasih banyak buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat membaca, review atau sekedar melirik judulnya doank. Tapi itu sungguh membuat saya happy :)

Boleh donk saya minta feedback lagi, so review kalian sangat berharga buat saya

Mind review?

Salam lima jari :D


	4. Chapter 4

My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Previous in My Boyfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox

Jarum jam terus berputar pada porosnya. Menghitung detik demi detik waktu yang berlalu. Menemani si gadis yang masih berusaha berpikir sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"KYAAAAA!"

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : kiriko mahaera

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

Warning : AU (scholl-life), OOC, Typo, Misstypo, etc.

Don't like? Don't read!

Based on Korean Drama My Girlfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox.

Summary : Bisa kembali pulang ke rumah bukan berarti semua masalah selesai. Justru sesuatu hal yang baru menantimu di sana. Iya kan, Hinata?

Chapter IV

Dengan langkah yang terburu - buru dan tanpa ancang - ancang yang sempurna. Gadis indigo ini segera menarik paksa selimutnya serta melompat dari tempat tidurnya secara spontan. Tak lupa dengan teriakannya yang berhasil membuat si pemuda tersungkur dari tempat tidur yang tadi digunakannya sebagai alas untuk berbaring. Sebenarnya bukan karena teriakan Hinata, lebih tepatnya karena pemuda itu berbaring menindihi salah satu sisi selimutnya. Jadi ketika ia menarik selimutnya. Otomatis, pemuda ini pun ikut tersungkur ke bawah.

"Aw!" Pemuda ini meringis pelan sambil memegangi bokongnya yang mencium lantai.

Hinata berdiri di sudut kamarnya. Ia menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadi ia bawa.

"K-kau..." Hinata mendesis pelan sambil menunjuk si pemuda yang kini tersungkur di bawah, masih sambil memegang selimut.

"Kau lagi - lagi membuatku celaka... aduuh!" seru si pemuda. Ia berusaha berdiri sambil mengusap bokongnya dan meringis tentunya.

Duaak!

"Kakak!" Seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun muncul begitu saja cari balik pintu yang baru saja ia gebrak. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu di daun pintu sembari menormalkan pernafasannya.

"Ha-hanabi." Hinata menatap heran sekaligus kaget pada gadis yang bernama Hanabi tadi..

"Ada apa Kak! Kenapa kakak berteriak!" seru gadis yang bernama Hanabi tadi.

"Ehm, i-itu..." Bola mata Hinata bergerak - gerak memandang ke setiap sudut. Otaknya berputar, mencari alasan.

"Itu apa kak?" tanya Hanabi penasaran. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memandang serius pada Hinata.

"T-tadi..." Perlahan, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Hinata.

Seperti sedang menonton pertandingan Euro, Hanabi semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan menatap Hinata lebih intens. "Ya."

"Ehm..."

Apa yang harus ku katakan? Yang benar saja.

"Ehm..."

"Ada kecoak!" Hinata memekik spontan ketika sebuah ide meluncur begitu saja di benaknya.

"KYAAAA!" Hanabi memekik kaget. Segera gadis itu berlari meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Senyum kemenangan pun terpatri begitu jelas di wajah Hinata.

"Eh! Di mana?" Ternyata rencananya meleset. Teriakan tadi hanya terjadi dalam imajinasi Hinata saja. Bukannya pergi, gadis itu malah menarik pintu dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata menahan nafasnya.

Haaap!

Belum sempat Hanabi menarik daun pintu tadi. Seseorang yang ada di belakangnya segera melompat ke atas dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Seseorang tadi langsung menempel di langit - langit layaknya laba - laba.

Fuuuh

Kedua orang ini menghela nafas lega. Terkecuali gadis ini.

"Mana kak? Tidak ada kecoa di sini." Ia kembali menutup pintu tadi dengan cukup keras, sehingga seseorang yang sudah kembali bersembunyi di sana harus memegang hidungnya yang sempat terbentur. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah kembali ke sana.

Aargh sial!

"Aah, mereka sudah pergi, Hana," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk. Berusaha meyakinkan Hanabi.

Hanabi mengangguk pelan sambil mengucapkan kata oh. Setelah itu, ia segera membalikan tubuhnya. Berniat meninggalkan kakaknya. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan itu mampu membuat dua orang di sana kembali menahan nafasnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Tadi Kak Neji menyuruh Kakak segera turun."

Dengan terbata - bata Hinata menjawab. "Aah, y-ya. Kakak akan segera turun." Sepertinya ia masih dalam keadaan gugup setengah takut.

Baru saja Hanabi mengangguk mengiyakan. Tiba - tiba saja kedua alisnya saling bertaut saat melihat pose Hinata yang menurutnya aneh.

"Ehm, i-itu." Hanabi menunjuk Hinata menggunakan jarinya. Lebih tepatnya ia menunjuk pada selimut yang kini menutupi piyama yang tengah dikenakan Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Hanabi. Matanya terus terarah hingga akhirnya berhenti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, hehe. Ehm... Udara pagi ini memang sangat dingin Hana." Sebuah alasan yang cukup masuk akal pun meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hinata. Hinata semakin mengeratkan selimut biru miliknya pada tubuhnya. Mencoba berakting di depan Hanabi, sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih mirip ringisan.

Kenapa tidak menyalakan pemanas saja?

"Oh." Kembali Hanabi beroh ria.

"Oya Kak, kata Kak Neji. Hari ini Kakak tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah."

"Eeh... kenapa?"

Hanabi mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah," katanya kemudian.

"Ya sudah, ku tunggu ya." Setelah mengatakan itu Hanabi kembali berbalik dan kali ini dia benar - benar meninggalkan Hinata.

"Fuuuh..." Untuk kali ini Hinata bisa bernafas lega. Sebelum ada yang melihat. Ada baiknya jika ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa banyak menunggu Hinata segera berlari dan menutup pintu kamarnya serta tak lupa menguncinya. Ia tak ingin kejadian tadi kembali terulang. Bagaimana jika Neji yang menggebrak pintu kamarnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda di sana. Hinata bisa membayangkan wajah murka kakaknya dan mungkin kakaknya itu akan melangsungkan pernikahan dadakan di kediaman Hyuuga. Terlintas sebuah bayangan kartu undangan yang menuliskan namanya dan Naruto.

Tidaaaak! Aku masih muda! Dan lagi aku tak ingin menikah dengan seorang siluman!

Batin Hinata menjerit histeris saat ia membayangkan hal - hal aneh yang terlintas di benaknya. Tapi segera ia tepis. Buktinya Kakaknya tidak melakukan apapun seperti yang tertera di atas. Jadi, untuk apa panik.

"Hampir saja," ujar Hinata yang kini bersender di pintu. Tentunya ia telah kembali pada keadaan sebenarnya.

"Hampir saja hidungku patah!"

Kembali gadis itu terlonjak kaget ketika ia melihat sosok yang tadi ada di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku..." ujar Hinata lirih sembari menghela nafasnya.

Sosok tadi hanya tersenyum lima jari sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah aku harus cepat!" Seperti teringat akan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Hinata pun segera berlari menuju lemarinya yang berada di sudut kamar, mengambil anduk serta pakaian yang akan di kenakannya nanti. Sosok pemuda yang berada di sana terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Hinata. Matanya terus saja mengawasi gadis itu, bahkan ketika Hinata sibuk mengacak - ngacak lemari. Mungkin kata panik sudah mempengaruhi gadis Hyuuga ini. Sehingga ia tak bisa bersikap layaknya seorang putri.

"Naruto." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu tersentak begitu saja ketika Hinata memanggil namanya di saat ia tengah asyik memperhatikan gadis itu. Dengan wajah yang amat teramat polos ia memandang Hinata penuh tanya.

Hinata menatap lekat - lekat iris biru milik Naruto. "Selama aku di bawah tolong jangan pergi ke mana pun. Jangan pernah tampakan dirimu pada siapapun yang ada di rumah ini!" Hinata memulai instruksi pertamanya. Ia kembali menarik nafas sembari menunjuk pintu kamar mandinya. "Dan jangan pernah buka pintu ini saat aku masih berada di dalam. Kau mengerti." Hinata mengakhiri wejangan panjangnya dengan hembusan nafas lega.

Naruto mengangguk - angguk paham. "Jangan buka pintu, jangan keluar dan jangan menampakan diri. Hmmm begitu kan?" kata Naruto yang mengulangi perintah dari Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aa... bagus." Setelah berujar demikian. Hinata bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Naruto." Lagi - lagi Hinata menyebut nama pemuda tadi. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. "Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Bola mata Naruto sedikit bergerak ke atas. Mencoba mengingat. "Jangan per-"

"Ba-baiklah aku percaya padamu," kata Hinata yang berhasil menyela kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian ia kembali menutup pintu.

"Naruto." Lagi - lagi Hinata memanggil Naruto. Kali ini ia membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ada apa la-"

"Terima kasih..."

"Heee!"

Terima kasih untuk apa?

Hening.

Tak ada lagi interaksi yang tercipta. Setelah Hinata kembali menutup pintu. Yang ada, hanyalah Naruto yang masih terdiam berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata.

"Aarggh!" Naruto menggeram pelan sambil mengacak - ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," ujarnya sepersekian detik kemudian. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

Daripada memikirkan hal yang rumit. Mengamati tempat ini sepertinya lebih menarik. Iya kan, Naruto?

Ah benar juga!

Sementara Hinata melakukan ritual paginya. Naruto memulai aksinya mengitari ruangan ini. Mengamati setiap benda yang terpajang. Matanya menelaah sudut demi sudut. Kakinya terus saja melangkah sembari tangannya meraba dinding bercat ungu muda.

Ctek

Tangannya tanpa sengaja menekan salah satu saklar lampu. Otomatis cahaya yang mendominasi di tempat ini pun padam. Cahaya matahari belum sepenuhnya menjamah, karena gorden yang terpajang di depan jendela kaca belum terbuka.

"Aaa..." Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Naruto menampakan ekspresi ketakjubannya. Lagi Naruto menekan saklar dan lampu pun kembali berpijar menerangi ruangan ini.

"Waaah..." Kali ini Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kekagumannya pada benda aneh yang menempel di dinding. Ia terus saja menekan - nekan saklar lampu tersebut menjadi mati nyala, mati, nyala dan terus begitu hingga ia bosan dan kembali membiarkan lampu itu menyala.

Setelah puas bermain dengan benda yang menempel di dinding tadi. Naruto kembali melanjutkan ekspedesinya. Kali ini ia mendatangi meja rias Hinata yang berada persis di samping lemari besar milik Hinata.

"Uwaa!"

Naruto memekik pelan. Tanpa sadar, ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri.

"Kau..." desisnya masih dengan posisinya saat ini.

Siapa dia? Berani - beraninya menyerupaiku.

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertautan ketika irisnya menangkap sosok itu juga menjauh, sama seperti dirinya.

Che, kau takut ya.

Hei! Hei! Siapa yang takut. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, dia menjauh begitu saja.

Begitu melihat sosok yang ada di sana ikut menjauh. Naruto pun kembali mendekati cermin besar tersebut

"Hei!" Ia mendelik sebal. Tapi, sepersekian detik kemudian. Wajahnya kembali menampakan sebuah keterkejutan. Karena sosok tadi juga mendelik padanya.

Kesal. Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Sama seperti Naruto, sosok itu juga melakukan hal yang serupa dengannya.

"Aargh!" Naruto menggeram frustasi seraya mengacak - ngacak rambut pirangnya asal - asalan. Kekesalannya telah mencapai puncak tertinggi.

Aha!

Sebersit ide terlintas begitu saja dalam benak si pemuda rubah. Ia tersenyum sinis sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku takkan peduli jika kau terus - terusan mengikutiku." Masih sambil tersenyum sinis. Naruto terus memandang sosok tadi sebelum akhirnya berbalik. "Sampai jumpa," katanya seolah - olah ingin berpisah.

Hening.

Tak lagi terdengar suara - suara apapun setelah Naruto membalikan tubuhnya.

"Baaa!"

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Kau! Kenapa selalu mengikutiku. Aarggh..." Naruto menjerit frustasi. Kedua jari - jemari kecoklatan itu kembali meremas - remas helaian pirang miliknya.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu padamu. Rasakan ini!" serunya bersemangat, kedua tangannya mengepal membut posisi kuda - kuda. Dalam hitungan ketiga. ia siap menghajar sosok di cermin yang juga memasang pose sama sepertinya.

Eeeeehh!

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang Naruto. Berhasil membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Manik lavender Hinata menangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang mengepal sepertinya ingin menghajar sesuatu dengan salah satu kaki yang sedikit terangkat.

Dengan wajah yang dihiasi raut keterkejutan luar biasa. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan patah - patah. Ia kembali menguasai dirinya ketika sudah berbalik dan ia mendapati Hinata yang sudah berganti pakaian, dari yang tadinya piyama menjadi dress cantik berwarna merah jambu. Rambut panjang Hinata yang nampak setengah basah itu terurai dengan sangat indahnya. Mungkin jika helaian mahkota milik Hinata tertimpa serpihan cahaya matahari akan menimbulkan efek silau dan menimbulkan bunyi sling. Intinya rambut Hinata indah, lembut dan berkilau ehm, mungkin mirip putri iklan di televisi.

Naruto dibuatnya terkesima untuk saat ini. Terbukti, mulut pemuda itu sedikit terbuka dengan mata yang berbinar - binar. Heh, dia lagi - lagi melupakan fakta bahwa seharusnya ia yang membuat gadis itu terpesona padanya. Untuk apa diciptakan sebagai makhluk tampan jikalau tak bisa menebarkan pesona pada seorang gadis. Tapi siapa yang tahu, gadis ini terpesona atau tidak pada pemuda ini. Yang tahu tentulah hanya si gadis itu sendiri. Perempuan memang sulit ditebak.

"Kau cantik." Entahlah darimana Naruto mendapatkan kata - kata itu. Yang jelas dia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Buusshh

Bagaikan sepiring udang yang baru saja dimasukan ke dalam wajan berisi beraneka bumbu dan sayur - mayur. Pipi Hinata memerah sempurna bak apel yang baru saja dipetik dari perkebunan apel organik. Malu? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, jika ada seorang pemuda yang sangat amat teramat tampan. Eh, hiperbolis. Intinya pemuda itu T-A-M-P-A-N memujinya terang - terangan di bawah temaram lampu kamar yanp belum dimatikan. Oh yes... Jika seandainya yang mengatakan itu adalah sang pujaan hati, mungkin gadis ini akan jatuh dan terkulai di lantai. Tapi, kembali pada realita yang ada. Seseorang yang memujinya tadi bukanlah sang pujaan hati, melaikan siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Lalu, Apakah Hinata harus mengatakan waw? Begitukah? Tentu tidak, karena pemandangan selanjutnya adalah...

Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan mendekat, berbahaya!" serunya lantang dan mendadak. Entah kenapa Naruto merusak saat - saat indah yang baru saja terjalin. Sontak saja Hinata dibuatnya terkejut, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan ia bisa melihat kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang terangkat ke depan. Seolah - olah memberi peringatan.

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan tingkah aneh pemuda yang mengakui dirinya sebagai siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Kedua matanya mengitari sudut demi sudut kamarnya. Mencari sumber keanehan yang disebut bahaya tadi.

Naruto tak menggubris segala polah tingkah Hinata yang menyiratkan keingin tahuannya. Ia kembali berbalik menghadap cermin tadi sebelum kedua matanya kembali melebar.

"Whoaaaa!"

.

My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox

"Kakak lama sekali!" gerutu seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki nama Hanabi. Tangannya tak henti - henti memainkan sendok dan garpu dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

Trang

Trang

Trang

"Uuh!" Ia kembali bersungut - sungut. Matanya berkilat - kilat saat maniknya menangkap gambar sendok dan garpu yang tengah ia genggam di tangan yang berbeda. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai yang berhasil membuat Neji merinding romanya tiap kali melihat seringai gadis kecil itu.

"Khukhukhu."

Neji mulai menyentuh tengkuknya dan ia merasa semua bulu yang tumbuh di area belakang lehernya berdiri tegak di sana.

"Neji, sebaiknya kau panggil Hinata."

Telinga Neji menangkap sebuah Suara yang berwibawa berasal tak jauh darinya. Dan itu berhasil membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata setelah ia menyambangi dunia imajinasinya di mana ia melihat sisi psikopat dari seorang Hanabi Hyuuga.

Masih sambil memperhatikan Hanabi yang memperlihatkan wajah seorang layaknya psikopat Neji terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di anak tangga paling bawah, masih di lantai satu. "Hinata! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Neji setengah berteriak supaya adiknya bisa mendengar suaranya.

Sementara itu

.

.  
Kembali Hinata dibuat heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Pemuda itu menunjuknya dan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin secara bergantian.

"S-sekarang kau yang ada dua." Naruto menatap pada sosok Hinata yang menurutnya asli sembari menunjukan dua jarinya yang berdiri di tengah - tengah tiga jarinya yang terlipat.

"Dua? M-maksudmu itu?" tanya Hinata yang seolah mengerti. Jari lentiknya menunjuk pada sesuatu yang berada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Ia lebih memilih bahasa isyarat.  
Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Perlahan ia mulai mendekati Naruto dan menarik pergelangan tangan yang berbeda warna dengan kulitnya, serta berjalan mendekati cermin besar tersebut. Naruto sempat terlonjak kaget tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan gadis atau kekasihnya itu menarik tangannya.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bahaya Naruto. Ini hanya sebuah cermin, wajar jika benda ini menampilkan hal yang serupa jika ia menangkap suatu objek."

Naruto kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi ini tidak berbahaya?" tanyanya polos.

Kali ini Hinata yang mengangguk. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak menuju permukaan bening tersebut dan mulai mengetukkan jarinya perlahan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya bukan? Ini sama sekali tak berbahaya."

"Aa..." Entahlah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda ini. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Alih - alih mendengarkan perkataan Hinata, Naruto lebih memilih memperhatikan jemari putih yang tengah membungkus pergelangan tannya.

"Hinata! Kau sudah selesai?"

Suara siapa itu? Huh, mengganggu saja!

Tampak Hinata yang mulai gelagapan ketika mendengar suara kakaknya. Cepat - cepat ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan pergi menuju suara yang memanggilnya tadi berasal. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal karena saat - saat indahnya terganggu begitu saja.

.

.

My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor tangga kediaman Hyuuga berasal dari seorang gadis yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan begitu tergesa. Kakinya terus bergerak seiring dengan tangannya yang menelusuri pijakan tangga.

Sesampainya di anak tangga yang paling bawah ia menemukan sesosok pemuda jangkung yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Bagaimana ia tidak mengenalinya, jika ia sudah tinggal bersama pemuda itu selama bertahun - tahun.

"Kakak!" serunya pada sosok jangkung tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali. Hanabi hampir saja membunuhku!" seru Neji ketika ia melihat sosok Hinata muncul di hadapannya.

"Hah! Yang benar saja!" Hinata hampir menjerit tak percaya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Neji.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Hinata," tukas Neji mencoba meyakinkan adiknya yang ini.

Hinata tak menanggapi, ia lebih memilih untuk melewati kakaknya itu. "Kurasa kakak harus berhenti menonton film - film gore."

"Apa!" Neji terdiam sejenak. "Tapi itu jiwaku," sambung Neji penuh pendramatisiran.

Tap!

Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda Hyuuga ini tak ayal membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapi Neji. "Dan Hanabi itu adikku!" serunya kemudian.

"D-dia juga adikku."

.

.

"A-ayah..." Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika manik lavender miliknya menangkap sosok sang ayah duduk bersama adiknya di ruang makan.

Sang Tuan besar Hyuuga ini hanya melihat sekilas pada anak sulungnya yang terkejut akan kehadirannya di sini. Wajar jika Hinata merasa heran, karena selama ini ia jarang sarapan bersama sang ayah di rumah. Biasanya ayahnya itu lebih memilih sarapan di kantornya ketimbang menghabiskan waktu paginya di rumah.

"Hinata, ayo!"

Hinata mengerjapakan matanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat kakaknya, Neji tengah mengambil tempat di samping Hanabi. Meskipun agak sedikit canggung tapi toh Hinata tetap berjalan mendekati keluarganya dan mengambil tempat tepat di sebrang Neji.

"Neji, kau yang pimpin doa!"

Hinata melemparkan pandangannya pada Neji. Seolah meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Tapi Neji hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum ia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menautkan jemarinya. tanpa memberikan sebuah kejelasan apapun pada Hinata. Memangnya apa yang perlu dijelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas. Tuan besar Hiashi Hyuuga tengah menghabiskan waktu paginya bersama keluarga. Lalu, apa ada yang salah?

"Tuhan terima kasih atas anugrah yang kau berikan pada kami. Semoga apa yang akan kami nikmati pada pagi hari ini bisa menjadi berkah untuk kami, amin." Doa pun diakhiri dengan sebuah isyarat pengaminan yang mereka lakukan secara bersamaan.

Hinata kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Neji yang tengah menenggak susu vanila di gelas tinggi miliknya sendiri. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Hanabi yang kini asyik memoles roti panggang miliknya dengan selai coklat dan terakhir ia mengarahkan manik lavendernya ke tempat di mana Ayahnya berada.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika sosok yang sedang ia lihat menanyainya seperti itu. Sontak saja gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "T-tidak. Tidak ada apa - apa, Ayah," jawab Hinata gelagapan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum hambar.

Hiashi tampak tak mengambil pusing akan hal ini. Buktinya ia kembali menikmati sarapan paginya dengan begitu damai.

Melihat reaksi ayahnya yang seperti itu. Hinata hanya bisa bernafas lega.

Semoga Ayah tak menganggapku aneh.

Kata - kata itu terus ia lantunkan dalam hati. Membuat suatu permohonan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia buat. Ayahnya pasti takkan mengatakan kata wow jika ia memang dianggap aneh. Setidaknya sang tuan Hyuuga pasti akan langsung menghubungi pusat rehabilitasi ketimbang harus repot - repot mengatakan kata "wow".

"Hallo. Apakah benar ini pusat rehabilitasi?"

"Iya benar. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Sepertinya anakku mengalami sedikit gangguan jiwa. Bisakah kalian membuatnya normal kembali?"

APAAAH!

TIDAAAAAK!

Jemari lentik bak porselen itu mengacak - ngacak sebuah layar yang menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berdialog dengan sebuah alat komunikasi dengan begitu kasarnya. Yang terlihat kini hanyalah seorang gadis bersurai indigo berdiri di sebuah latar berwarna putih. Butir - butir peluh nampak berjatuhan di sekitar pelipisnya, bersamaan dengan iringan irama nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Menampakan kalau saat ini ia lelah.

Tidak tidak tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

Masih bermonolog dalam hati. Akal sehat dan sisi fantasinya saling berperang menyerang syaraf - syaraf otaknya. Membuat gadis itu menggeleng tanpa disadarinya.

Segera ia menyambar selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai blueberry kesukaannya dengan begitu serampangan. Bahkan ia tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan saudara lelakinya.

Neji masih menatap Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya. Lantas ia pun menggerakkan kakinya. Mengayunkannya dengan memberikan sedikit tekanan sebelum akhirnya ia dapat menyentuh telapak kaki milik gadis kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hanabi, gadis kecil itu mendelik sebal pada Neji. Karena menurut kamus yang terpatri di kepalanya. Neji sudah mengganggu kenyamanan sarapannya di pagi hari yang indah ini. Mata lavender gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu berkilat, menandakan kalau ia kesal sekesal - kesalnya pada Neji. Baru saja ia akan membuka suara, berniat protes tapi endikan kepala dari Neji sedikit berhasil meredam emosinya. Sedikit! Ingat hanya sedikit.

Masih dalam keadaan dongkol yang sangat super akut. Mau tak mau membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian pada apa yang barusan diisyaratkan Kakak lelakinya. Matanya menangkap kakak perempuannya yang sedang memasukan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya, dahinya sedikit mengerut melihat Hinata begitu sangat tergesa memakan roti paginya. Selang beberapa detik, bahu gadis kecil itu sedikit terangkat ke atas menandakan kalau ia tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang ia lihat dan kembali menikmati roti coklat miliknya.

Neji menyipitkan sedikit kelopak matanya. Ia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin sekali pasti ada yang tak beres.

"Aku sudah selasai."

Kriiett

Derit bunyi bangku yang bergeser terdengar setelah seruan dari Hanabi menggema setelahnya. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya yang sudah pada posisi berdiri, gadis kecil itu kembali mengambil gelasnya setelah ia berdiri serta menenggak tandas seluruh isinya.

"Aku duluan," ujarnya kemudian. Ia segera beranjak setelah meletakan kembali gelasnya.

Sama seperti Hanabi, Neji pun mengakhiri sarapan paginya hanya saja ia tak mengucapkan seruan seperti yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu. Sebagai tanda penghormatan ia hanya membukukan badannya sekilas pada sang Tuan Hyuuga.

Sedetik kemudian derit kayu yang bergeser kembali terdengar. Kali ini Hiashi yang melakukannya, perlahan ia mulai meninggalkan Hinata di sana.

.

.  
Kedua bola safir itu menatap bosan pada apa yang ditangkap lensa langitnya. Sesekali ia meniup anak rambut yang menjuntai di batang hidungnya, membawa helai - helaian halusnya melompat tatkala sapuan angin kecil mendorong helai tersebut.

"Haaaah." Entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda ini menghela nafasnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu diantara salah satu lipatan kakinya mulai ia angkat, membawanya ke belakang kepala.

Bruuk

Tubuh yang sedari tadi terduduk itu pun seketika ambruk, bersamaan dengan bunyi bedebum yang berasal dari hantaman tubuh si pemuda dengan permukaan empuk yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Selama aku tekurung. Banyak sekali yang berubah," gumam si pemuda pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya bergulir ke sisi lain, bola seindah langit itu mengitari sekeliling sudut ruangan sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah pintu besar yang telah memisahkannya dengan si gadis ,yang telah ia anggap sebagai, kekasihnya.

Kenapa Hinata lama sekali?

Baru saja ia melepaskan pandangannya, derit pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh kembali pada pintu tadi.

Pemuda bernama Naruto ini pun lantas memasang cengiran rubahnya ketika lensa langitnya menangkap sebuah objek yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," gadis itu berujar ketika ia telah menutup pintu kamarnya. Tangannya kembali mengangkat sebuah nampan kecil yang sempat ia letakan di lemari pendek yang tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Di dalam nampan yang ia bawa terdapat sebuah piring yang berisi beberapa lembar roti panggang yang telah diolesi selai, serta segelas susu vanila yang akan menjadi pelengkap maupun teman bagi si roti.

"Aah tidak tidak! Itu bukan masalah." Setelah bangkit dari posisinya. Naruto langsung berseru girang sembari menggoyangkan sedikit telapak tangan yang ia letakan di depan dada.

Hinata hanya mengulum senyumnya dan terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di tepian ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana, tentunya setelah ia meletakan nampannya.

"Ini."

Naruto menatap Hinata dan apa yang ada di tangannya bergantian. Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah roti panggang pada Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ini...?" gumam Naruto yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

Hinata lebih memilih untuk menyodorkan kembali roti berisi selai tadi pada Naruto seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil adonan gandum tersebut tanpa menjawab kebingungan yang ditunjukan Naruto.

Walaupun agak ragu tapi Naruto tetap menerima apa yang diulurkan Hinata padanya. Awalnya ia hanya memandangi benda segitiga itu sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan potongan segitiga itu ke dalam mulutnya. Meniru apa yang tengah dilakukan Hinata.

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. Lagipula ada satu hal yang ingin ditanyakannya sedari tadi, sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiriannya.

"Ceritakan padaku!"

Masih sambil menghancurkan roti itu di dalam rongga mulutnya. Naruto menoleh pada gadis yang ada di depannya sembari berkata. "Apa?"

"Hmm..." jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto memandang lekat wajah Hinata, menanti apa yang akan diucapkan gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana... kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau sempat menghilang."

"Um..." Naruto menggamit dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari miliknya. Berpose seolah - olah tengah berpikir. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang demikian, membuat Hinata semakin penasaran dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya.

"...itu." Seringai kecil terlukis di wajah Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Rahasia, haha."

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Haha. Lihat wajahmu lucu sekali!" seru Naruto yang masih tergelak sambil menunjuk ekspresi bodoh milik Hinata.

"Aauw!" Gadis itu mengaduh tatkala jemari tan milik Naruto mencubit pipi putihnya. "Hentikan, Naruto. Ini tidak lucu!" dengusnya.

Melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti tadi, mau tak mau Naruto pun melepaskan cubitannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, hehe," katanya kemudian. Canggung, ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau ini..." desis Hinata setengah bersungut - sungut. Sambil mengusap pipinya, Ia menggembungkan kedua pipi putihnya pertanda kalau ia sedikit kesal.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Sejenak, Naruto membiarkan salivanya menarik apa yang sedari tadi dihancurkannya, sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku mengikutimu dari semalam."

"Heee!" Kembali kedua kelopak lensa Hinata mengerjap cepat, namun buru - buru ia menguasai keadaannya. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya, ia memandang lekat permata langit milik Naruto.

"Tapi... Aku sama sekali tak melihatmu," sambungnya penuh keyakinan. Sembari menunggu respon dari Naruto, tangannya bergerak menjangkau segelas susu yang terabaikan sejak tadi.

"Bukan tak melihat tapi tak terlihat."

Hampir saja, cairan berkalsium tinggi itu meluncur keluar ketika Hinata lagi - lagi dibuat terkejut. "Ja-jadi kau menghilang, seperti itu kah? Tapi... Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto kembali menampilkan cengiran andalannya. "Hehe, dengan sedikit sihir. Tapi..." sekilas permata birunya melirik pualam yang ada di sebrangnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Sihirku hanya bisa digunakan pada malam hari. Selebihnya aku sama seperti manusia pada umumnya, hanya saja kekuatanku tak seperti manusia biasa." Sepertinya, berbicara membuatnya haus. Dengan menundukan sedikit punggungnya serta mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau gelas susu yang tak penuh seperti saat pertama ia melihatnya. Sepertinya Hinata sudah mengembalikan gelas itu sebelumnya.

Lamat - lamat kepala gadis itu mengangguk. Antara mengiyakan dan mencernanya. Tapi tiba - tiba saja ia membelalakan kedua matanya secara spontan.

"Ja-jadi, kau su-sudah ada disini se-sejak tadi malam?"

Tanpa menjawabnya pun Hinata sudah yakin jawabanya pasti 'ya'. Senyum lima jari milik Naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan. Entah kenapa wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika ia kembali menyadari sesuatu. Sontak saja gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bahu, melindungi bagian atas tubuhnya yang seharusnya tak ia lindungi. "Ja-jangan kau ju-juga melihatnya."

Lagi, bahasa non verbal yang ditujukan Naruto menjawab semuanya. Pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis itu merona merah dan Hinata bisa melihatnya meskipun pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya.  
Gadis itu sontak membekap mulutnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menggumamkan kata. "Dia melihatnya." Berkali - kali.

Segera saja Naruto menggoyangkan kedua tangannya, gugup. "Aku tidak melihatnya sungguh! A-aku hanya sedikit mengintip," akunya tergagap.

Itu sama saja bodoh!

Ya, harus Naruto akui, meskipun ia tak melihat gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya secara langsung. Bahkan ketika ia tahu Hinata akan mengganti pakaiannya, ia langsung membalikan badan serta menutup matanya rapat - rapat. Meskipun matanya sesekali melirik nakal pada gadis itu, alasannya pun cukup cantik. Hanya untuk memastikan.

Hinata memukul - mukul lengan Naruto dengan sebuah bantal. "Maniaak!" serunya setengah kesal.

"Aw hentikan. Aduh... aku tidak sengaja." Naruto berkilah sambil sesekali melindungi dirinya dengan tameng yang ia buat dari kedua tangannya.

"Ugh... Rasakan ini! Ugh! Ugh!" Hinata tak mempedulikan ucapan pemuda itu, ia terus saja menyerangnya secara membabi buta.

Mungkin Naruto harus berterima kasih dengan sesuatu yang kini tengah bernyanyi. Berkat suara nyanyian itu Hinata tak lagi memukulinya, melainkan mendekati asal suara tadi. Dari lensanya, Naruto bisa melihat Hinata mengambil benda persegi yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka, dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya Naruto mulai memperhatikan apa yang kini dilakukan Hinata. Berbicara pada benda tadi.

"Pagi Hinata!"

Telinga rubah Naruto sesekali bergerak - gerak, mencoba mencuri dengar. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit ketika telinganya menangkap suara beberapa gadis yang menurutnya sangat berisik, bahkan ia bisa mendengar perdebatan kecil di tengah - tengah kumpulan suara tadi. Kedua lensa biru itu membola saat ia mendengar jeritan yang agak melengking.

"Hinata!"

Kenapa gadis - gadis suka sekali berteriak hhh...

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata justru terkikik geli mendengarnya.

.

.  
"Pagi Hinata!" Koor nyaring yang ditimbulkan kumpulan tiga gadis ini begitu menggema bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tak heran jika ada beberapa siswa maupun siswi memberikan tatapan anehnya. Si gadis cepol, yang merupakan salah satu penyumbang koor tadi pun sadar kalau mereka tengah jadi pusat perhatian. Ia hanya memandang mereka sekilas dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan, Ino!" serunya setengah berteriak. Dilihatnya, gadis cantik berambut pirang itu mengambil alih sebuah ponsel berwarna merah muda.

"Aish, biarkan aku bicara duluan," ujarnya melakukan pembelaan. Ia menyembunyikan ponsel merah muda

tadi di belakang punggungnya.

Kesal, Tenten pun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Ino. "Curang! Aku juga ingin bicara dengan Hinata."

Sakura, gadis musim semi itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran konyol yang ditimbulkan dua sahabatnya itu. Baginya ini bukan suatu hal yang luar biasa, mengingat keduanya memang sering bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi. Dengan separuh hati, gadis ini bangkit dari posisinya. Sepertinya ia memang harus melakukan ini. Semangat Sakura!

"Sudah sudah! Kalian ini. Berikan padaku!" Cepat - cepat Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya kembali.

Merasa tak memiliki hak apapun, Ino hanya mampu memberikan ponsel milik Sakura dengan tatapan memelasnya dan itu berhasil membuat beberapa siswa menahan nafasnya karena tak sanggup melihat wajah Ino yang sangat menggemaskan bagi mereka.

Untunglah Sakura masih mau berbagi dengan meletakan ponselnya di atas meja. Tak lupa ia menyentuh tulisan loudspeaker. Cukup adil kan?

Melihat hal itu, buru - buru Ino mendekat pada Sakura dan Tenten. Segera ia memberondongi Hinata dengan pertanyaannya. "Kau tahu? Aku menghawatirkanmu, kau kemana saja?"

"Bukan hanya kau Pig, kami juga," koreksi Sakura. Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Sakura.

"Hihi, maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir," sahut suara yang berasal di sebrang sana.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Hinata. Itu salahku, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Iris sebiru laut dan iris sehijau daun itu serempak menoleh pada sosok gadis cepol yang kini tengah menampakan wajah sendunya. Sama seperti Tenten, mereka juga menampakan ekspresi yang sama.

"Tak apa, Ten. Ini bukan salahmu."

Ya, walaupun Hinata berkata demikian, tapi tetap saja Tenten merasa ini salahnya.

"Tapi..."

Tepukan pelan yang dirasakan Tenten pada pundaknya berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Yang terpenting Hinata sudah kembali. Bukan begitu, Ino?" Sakura melemparkan pandangannya pada Ino, mencari jawaban dan mencoba meyakinkan Tenten.

Ino pun balas mengangguk antusias sembari menggumam.

"Benar apa yang mereka katakan."

Tenten memandangi Sakura dan Ino bergantian tak lupa ia rentangkan kedua tangannya, memberi sebuah pelukan yang disambut hangat keduanya. "Teman - teman..."

Sedari tadi, seorang gadis berambut merah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sinis. "Menjijikan!" desisnya.

"Kalian manis sekali." Meskipun tak melihatnya secara langsung. Hinata bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan tiga temannya itu.

"Bukan kalian, tapi kita." Ino dengan semangatnya mengoreksi perkataan dari Hinata. Tawa renyah pun terdengar sangat jelas setelahnya.

"Hinata, kau tahu tidak?" Sepasang Iris sebiru laut milik Ino melirik nakal pada iris hazel yang berkeliaran tak jauh darinya. Sakura yang tahu arti dari isyarat itu hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Ti-tidak."

Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Ino dan Tenten seiring dengan tatapan mereka yang bertemu. Keduanya sedikit membungkuk lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tampak Tenten sibuk menutup mulutnya menahan kikikannya. Sedangkan Ino, ia mulai berbisik dengan sebelah tangan yang ia letakan di samping bibirnya.

"Hehe, Kiba."

"Eh? Ki-kiba." Entah ini sindrom atau apa, Hinata pun ikut berbisik pelan. Daripada sindrom kata gugup mungkin lebih tepat untuknya.

Demi apapun. Sakura berani bertaruh pasti wajah Hinata tengah memerah sekarang. Ternyata dugaannya memang benar. Sayang sekali, ia tak melihatnya secara langsung. Padahal wajah gadis itu lucu sekali jika merona. Pantas saja kedua sahabatnya ini suka sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Um, dia khawatir sekali padamu, Hinata."

"Be-benarkah? Aku... Sa-sama sekali tak tahu."

"Hihi, dia terus - terusan menanyaimu," ujar Tenten ikut bersuara sambil sesekali terkikik.

"..."

"Itu artinya kalian ada peningkatan," cetus Sakura yang kini ikut menimpali. Tak jarang lensa klorofilnya melirik gelisah pada jendela kecil yang ada di bagian atas dinding kelasnya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat rimbunan perak yang bergerak mendekati pintu kelasnya, segera ia memberi kode pada dua temannya dan itu sukses membuat Ino dan Tenten kalang kabut menuju bangkunya masing - masing.

"Sudah ya. Sepertinya Pak Guru Hatake akan masuk, daah."

Klik

.

Untuk saat ini, perasaan Hinata tak bisa terjelaskan dengan kata. Bahkan _emoticon_ yang kerap kali digunakan dalam beberapa jejaring sosial takkan mampu mewakilkan. Haaah, mungkin _mood_-nya akan berubah tiap detiknya.

Kaget

Senang

Malu

Jatuh cinta

Bahagia

Hei! Mau sampai kapan susana hatinya berubah - ubah? Itu tidak penting yang terpenting saat ini ialah...

Seluruh dunia harus tahu! Kalau saat ini ia tengah bahagiaaaa. Rasanya bagai terbang dan melayang di antara gumpalan - gumpalan awan.

Lembut, menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

"Siapa itu Kiba?"

Eh?

Siapa? Hei! Bukan siapa itu Kiba? Tapi, siapa dia yang bertanya, siapa itu Kiba? Apa dia tak tahu siapa pemuda bernama Kiba. Oh, kasian sekali. Baiklah Kiba itu...

Perlahan, Naruto mengambil langkah menuju Hinata. Mengikis jarak yang tercipta, hingga keduanya berdekatan. "Apa dia, orang yang kau sukai?" Biru langit cerah milik Naruto menatap tajam pada sosok Hinata yang tengah terdiam menunduk dengan memainkan jari - jemarinya.

Masih dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruto kembali bertanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Atau... Dia itu kekasihmu?" Matanya menyelidik semakin tajam ketika ia melontarkan kalimat tanya tadi.

Kekasihmu...

Hinata mendongak, memperlihatkan kekagetan yang terpeta di wajahnya.

Cukup! Tak perlu jawaban lisan lagi, semuanya sudah jelas. Bahasa tubuh yang diperlihatkan gadis itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Pipinya yang merah, gestur tubuh yang menandakan kalau ia gugup serta tatapan matanya sudah mampu mengatakan semuanya.

Seketika itu pula raut wajah Naruto berubah. Terkejut luar biasa.

"K-kau!" serunya tak percaya.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya gadis itu lebih memilih bungkam.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau..."

"A-aku..."

Sekilas, keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar karena si pemuda menemukan si gadis berselingkuh.

Keduanya memang sepasang kekasih. Yah meskipun hanya pengakuan sepihak.

"Tidak boleh!"

Kedua iris bulan milik Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali setelah ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Mata lavendernya menatap lekat dan penuh tanya pada iris sebiru awan yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh memiliki ikatan dengan pemuda lain. Selain aku!"

"Kau harus ingat statusmu saat ini. Kau itu kekasihku, jadi... kau tak boleh terikat pada pemuda, selain aku."

"T-tapi, itu hanya pengakuan sepihak!" Hinata tak mau kalah, bahkan ia tanpa ragu menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Awalnya memang iya, tapi lihat saja. Kau pasti akan mengakuinya juga."

Hinata tak lagi menggubris perkataan Naruto. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan, ia mengabaikan pemuda itu.

"Suatu saat nanti. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu menyukaiku!"

"Lihat saja."

To Be Continue

Haah ga tau mesti ngomomg apa. Pokoknya saya speechels titik.

Maaf, gomen, sorry, mian, afwan kalo chap ini mengecewakan. Inipun idenya dah mentok banget.

Special thanks buat yang udah review chap kemaren

Nindy, Syeren, Na Fourthok'og, Hoshi no Nimarmine, Amexki-chan, Gyurin Kim. Kyra Kazuya, Deshitiachan, Ramdhan-kun, Natsu D. Luffy, Hyuna Toki, Guest, Hina-chan, Kanozo Egao, Hidan gak bisa mati.

makasih banyak, maaf belum bisa bales tapi pasti saya bales kok nanti :)

maaf buat yang ga kesebut. soalnya saya buru - buru banget nih, jadi maaf.

Buat next chap insyaallah saya update soon, mengingat chap ini dah molor banget.

Yap, lagi - lagi saya minta feedbacknya yaaa

Silahkan klik review

Salam lima jari :D


	5. Chapter 5

**My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox**

Previous in My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox

"Kau harus ingat statusmu saat ini. Kau itu kekasihku, jadi... kau tak boleh terikat pada pemuda, selain aku."

"T-tapi, itu hanya pengakuan sepihak!" Hinata tak mau kalah, bahkan ia tanpa ragu menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Awalnya memang iya, tapi lihat saja. Kau pasti akan mengakuinya juga."

Hinata tak lagi menggubris perkataan Naruto. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan, ia mengabaikan pemuda itu.

"Suatu saat nanti. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu menyukaiku!"

"Lihat saja."

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : kiriko mahaera

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

Warning : AU (scholl-life), OOC, Typo, Misstypo, etc.

Don't like? Don't read!

Based on Korean Drama My Girlfriend is A Nine Tailed Fox.

Summary: Ini bukan akhir, justru ini awal dari sebuah cerita. Bagaimana apakah kalian siap? Naruto, Hinata.?

* * *

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap...**

Gesekan-gesekan yang tercipta antara alas sepatu dan aspal jalanan terdengar jelas. Merasuk sempurna ke dalam setiap inchi maupun organ pendengaran si pemilik langkah. Dengan wajah gelisah ia semakin menapakkan kakinya cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat.

Dalam hati, ia terus merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa, ia melupakan dompetnya tertinggal begitu saja di rumah sahabatnya. Ia baru menyadarinya saat akan memasukan uang koin ke dalam kotak bis.

Haaah... memalukan! Ia sempat dimarahi sang kondektur karena tak kunjung mengeluarkan koinnya. Terpaksa, ia pun turun dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Belum lagi tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya.

Bodooohh!

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba untuk tak mengingat hal yang sangat memalukan baginya. Tapi, seberapa banyak frekuensi gelengan kepalanya. Bayangan itu akan muncul dan terus muncul menggelayuti benaknya. Tentu saja, kejadian itu baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kesialannya tidak hanya berujung di sana. Saat ia akan menelpon orang rumah, baterai ponselnya justru habis.

_ Oh sial! Kembali ke rumah Ino? Itu sama saja membuang waktu._ Dengan berat hati, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Coba saja, jika ia mengiyakan ajakan Sakura untuk pulang bersama. Tapi sudahlah, untuk apa menyesali yang sudah terjadi. Lebih baik ia segera sampai di rumah sebelum malam. Untunglah ia tahu jalan pintas menuju rumahnya.

Karena alasan itulah Hinata berada di jalanan sepi ini. Jingga senja yang menyala terang kini mulai meredup bersama kelam biru, membiaskan ungu dan merah muda yang terbentuk karenanya. Hinata mengerling gelisah pada jam tangan biru yang membalut pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Aku harus cepat!" gumamnya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri yang kini setengah ketakutan.

Hinata semakin mempercepat laju langkahnya, tak hanya melangkah ia pun mulai berlari - lari kecil.

**Bruuuk!**

"Aauw! S-sakit!" rintihan kesakitan keluar begitu kakinya secara tak sengaja menubruk sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dengan posisi dagu yang menyentuh tanah, ia terus merintih. Perih yang terasa pada lututnya, membuat Hinata sulit bergerak.

Kali ini, ia mencoba meredam kesakitannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Susah payah ia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, alhasil ia hanya mampu terduduk di sana.

Mata keperakan gadis itu menatap nanar pada lututnya yang kini mengeluarkan merah pekat. Butiran-butiran pasir nampak berserakan di sekitar luka memarnya, menimbulkan rasa sakit dan perih di saat yang bersamaan.

Hinata menghela nafasnya, mencoba berfikir jernih. Setidaknya ia tak boleh menangis. Terus ia ucapkan kata-kata penyemangat di dalam hati dan bergumam kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Apanya yang baik kalau sudah seperti ini. Lihatlah gadis itu, betapa menyedihkannya ia dengan kesialannya.

Isakan lirih pun terlantunkan begitu saja dari bibir merahnya yang bergetar hebat diiringi bulir-bulir bening yang meluncur bebas di pipi porselennya. Sejujurnya ia takut, bahkan sangat takut. Hari sudah semakin menggelap, dan ia masih berada di tempat ini. Di sebuah jalanan sepi nan gelap dan lagi, ia terluka. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat? Tentunya ia takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sekarang lihat! Bagaimana ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Seandainya saja ponselnya tidak kehabisan baterai, seandainya ia tak terjatuh, seandainya ia memenuhi ajakan Sakura, seandainya dompetnya tak tertinggal di rumah Ino. Seandainya, seandainya, seandainya. Seandainya ada Bigbang di sini. Baiklah yang ini tidak konstan.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini hanya kata seandainya yang terlintas, kenapa bukan kata seharusnya? Hei! Itu sama saja.

"Siapa di sana?" Sebuah suara khas anak laki - laki berhasil membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisnya, tenggorokannya tercekat. Mungkinkah itu Malaikat penolong yang dikirimkan untuknya atau... justru sebaliknya.

Derap langkah kaki kian terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Hinata. Samar - samar ia bisa melihat sesosok siluet pemuda tinggi mendekatinya. Sosok itu semakin dekat, sekarang Hinata tahu siapa sosok tadi.

"Hinata! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Astaga! Kau terluka!" Pemuda berambut coklat itu memekik histeris saat tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Segera pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Engh... Ki-kiba," lirihnya tak percaya saat mengetahui sosok siluet tadi. Kiba, salah satu temannya di sekolah.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kiba lembut pada Hinata.

Tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan, Hinata pun mengangkat paksa tubuhnya. "A-aku... aaw!" Otak boleh memerintah tapi tetap tubuh menentukan.

Melihat Hinata limbung seperti itu. Kekhawatiran Kiba pun semakin menjadi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan retoris seperti ini mana butuh jawaban. Dia tahu, gadis ini pasti tak baik.

"A-aku tak apa Kiba... aaw!" Kembali Hinata merintih saat ia lagi-lagi memaksakan tubuhnya berdiri.

"Seperti ini kau bilang baik, lalu yang tak baik seperti apa?" Kiba sudah benar - benar gemas. Cepat - cepat ia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di lipatan kaki milik Hinata, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi merengkuh pundak Hinata. Dalam satu hentakan ia membawa tubuh mungil Hinata dalam gendongannya. Bukannya tak sopan, hanya saja ini akan mamakan waktu lama jika ia tak mangambil tindakan seperti ini.

"Ki-kiba apa yang k-kau lakukan? Tu-turunkan a-aku!" Hinata memekik terbata dalam rengkuhan pemuda bersurai coklat yang kini tengah membawa tubuhnya, aroma maskulin khas anak lelaki langsung menyeruak dalam indera penciumnya. Dalam hati ia gugup sekali, belum lagi jarak wajahnya yang errr... sangat dekat. Selama ini Hinata tak pernah terlalu dekat dengan makhluk yang dinamakan lelaki terkecuali Neji. Ini pertama kali baginya, dan lagi dalam posisi seperti ini, wajar jika pipinya mengeluarkan semburat - semburat merah. Tak hanya itu jantungnya pun berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebut saja itu istilah lain dari kata gugup.

"Lukamu harus diobati, jika kau tak mau infeksi. Kebetulan rumahku tak jauh dari sini."

Merasa perkataan Kiba ada benarnya. Hinata hanya bisa menurut saja dan membiarkan tubuhnya di bawa pemuda itu. Sesaimpanya di rumah Kiba, Hinata langsung diobati oleh Hana. Kakak perempuan Kiba yang berprofesi sebagai dokter Hewan. Selain bertemu Hana, Hinata juga bertemu dengan Nyonya besar Inuzuka yang menurutnya sangat ramah.

Kebaikan Kiba tak berakhir sampai di situ saja. Bahkan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka ini rela mengantarkannya ke rumah dengan sepeda, padahal jarak rumahnya lumayan jauh. Tapi tak apalah, sesekali olahraga malam. Sejak saat itulah kedekatan antara Hinata dan Kiba terjalin. Esoknya Hinata membuatkan bekal untuk Kiba, anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan "Terima kasih". Sesekali ia mendatangi pemuda itu di klub basketnya untuk memberikan minuman. Kiba pun sama, semenjak kejadian itu ia sering mengajak Hinata naik ke sepedanya untuk pulang bersama dan sejak saat itulah benih-benih cinta mulai bersemi di hati Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ta."

"Nata."

"HINATA!"

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjakan matanya beberapa kali sambil memutar pandangan. Hal yang pertama ia lihat ialah setumpuk buku yang tersusun rapi di sudut meja belajarnya.

Bukankah tadi ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah? Tapi, kenapa malah melamunkan hal tadi. Sebenarnya bukan melamun, hanya memutar sedikit memorinya.

_Haaah..._

Demi mencari suara tadi, Hinata pun segera memutar tubuhnya dan ia mendapati Naruto yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Naruto sedikit menggerutu ketika ia menanyakan hal itu.

Dengan wajah polos Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sembari meletakan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu. "Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan?" Bagus! Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu justru balik bertanya.

Muncul tiga perempatan di kening Naruto. Kalau sudah seperti ini...

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan pemuda itu kan?"

Selalu pertanyaan itu yang terlontar.

"T-tidak." Cepat-cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bohong!" tuding Naruto, ia tahu gadis itu pasti sedang membohonginya. Lihat saja pipinya yang merah itu.

Kesal karena tak mampu menutupinya. Hinata pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "A-aku tidak berbohong!" kilahnya sekali lagi.

Hening. Hinata kembali sibuk bepikir mengerjakan soal - soal yang ada di buku tugasnya dan mengabaikan Naruto begitu saja.

"Kau sedang apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya setelah sekian lama keheningan terjalin, sebenarnya itu tak lama hanya beberapa menit. Tapi hal itu cukup membuat sosok berisik macam Naruto tak nyaman, karena pada dasarnya Ia memang tidak suka suasana hening seperti tadi.

"Mengerjakan tugas," Hinata menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan soal tugasnya.

"Tugas?"

"Iya, tugas sekolah."

"Sekolah itu... apa?"

Pena yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Hinata terjatuh begitu saja tatkala telinganya mendengar pertanyaan yang berhasil membuatnya mengernyit heran. Kembali Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "K-kau tidak tau apa itu Sekolah?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat dari Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Sekolah itu... umm Ibuku dulu sering mengatakan sekolah itu tempat mencari ilmu," katanya kemudian menjelaskan.

"Ilmu? Apa yang kau maksud seperti ini." Jari telunjuk Naruto refleks bergerak pada setumpuk buku yang tersusun di meja belakang Hinata. Cahaya biru yang terpancar dari sana berhasil membuat buku-buku itu berserakan di mana-mana. Tak hanya itu, bahkan ia menarik sebuah buku dengan kontrol sihirnya dan membuat si buku melayang-layang di udara.

Sebulir peluh nampak menggantung di pelipis Hinata, ia menatap heran pada apa yang dilakukan Naruto. "Bu-bukan ilmu yang seperti itu."

**Bruuk!**

Buku yang sedari tadi melayang di udara tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja seiring dengan munculnya keheranan di wajah Naruto. "Lalu, ilmu seperti apa? Setahuku ilmu itu bisa di dapat setelah berlatih dan bertapa di gunung mboyokuzan."

Bukan hanya keringat yang menggantung di kepala Hinata, garis–garis hitam turut menyemarakannya. "I-itu namanya ilmu hitam."

"Ini bukan ilmu Hitam Hinata, lihatlah ini berwarna biru!" Naruto begitu antusias menunjukan kumpulan cakra biru yang ada di tangannya, saking bersemangatnya ia tak menyadari kumpulan cakranya semakin besar, besar, besar dan membesar

**Wuush...**

"Na-naruto apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata berusaha meneriaki Naruto yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan cakranya yang menjelma sebuah pusaran angin. Kedua tangan Hinata berusaha mati-matian menahan rambutnya agar tak terbang kesana kemari. Beruntung ia tak mengenakan rok, bisa-bisa akan ada pertunjukan menarik untuk Naruto. Terima kasih celana panjang.

Lama-kelamaan pusaran angin yang dibuat Naruto berhasil menerbangkan benda-benda yang ada di sekililingnya bahkan tirai jendela ikut menari-nari karenanya.

Jauh di luar sana seorang pelayan nampak memperhatikan itu semua dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Nona teringat akan kebiasaan lamanya. Memainkan tirai sebelum tidur?"

Benda-benda yang ada di sekitar kamar Hinata terus bergerak mengikuti arah pusaran angin yang terus berputar-putar. Lensa lavender itu terpejam erat menahan gerakan angin yang menderanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, Naruto terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

"Hentikan Naruto!"

Ajaib. Seperti apa yang diperintahkan Hinata, Naruto langsung menghentikan segala kegiatan mengacaunya dan itu berhasil membuat beberapa benda jatuh serta menimbulkan suara berdebum, beruntung ia menyisipkan sihir agar kamar Hinata kedap suara. Jadi tak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Tarik kembali kalimat terakhir tadi, untuk saat ini kekhawatirannya berada dalam tingkat teratas. Naruto tersenyum canggung saat sudut matanya menemukan aura yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Meskipun yakin Hinata tak memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuhnya tapi, aura gelap gadis itu lebih menakutkan daripada apapun.

"Err... aku, bisa menyelesaikan kekacauan ini." Tangan tannya menyusup di helai-helai rambut pirang miliknya, menyalurkan kegugupan atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan ketakutannya.

**Glek**

Salivanya tertelan begitu saja terlebih saat iris birunya menangkap wajah kacau _plus_ kesal milik Hinata Hyuuga. Siapa yang tidak takut jika ditatap seorang gadis berpenampilan err... menyeramkan. Rambut acak - acakan, sorot mata tajam dan lagi auranya kelam.

Buru-buru Naruto memainkan sihirnya. Gotcha dalam hitungan detik, benda-benda yang ada di sana kembali melayang-layang. Bergerak sendiri menuju tempat asalnya masing-masing. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyelesaikannya, tinggal memainkan sedikit sihirnya saja. Semuanya pasti selesai.

"Aku hebat kan!" Naruto berseru penuh percaya diri, seusai membereskan kekacauan tadi. Matanya sedikit menyipit dikarenakan cengirannya tak lupa ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Kembali ke tempatmu!"

**Jleb!**

Hancur sudah kepercayaan diri yang sudah susah payah dibangun, meninggalkan serpihan ketakutan yang berserakan di mana-mana. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto kembali memainkan kebolehannya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang. Raut wajahnya sangat konyol, ck.

"Haaah." Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening, jemarinya bergerak lembut membuat gerakan yang sekiranya mampu menghilangkan rasa pening tadi. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud mengusir Naruto, hanya saja ia ingin mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang. Bicara tentang pengusiran, memangnya ada tempat bagi Naruto selain tempat ehem kekasihnya berada. Bukankah ini Dunia baru bagi Naruto, lalu di mana ia tinggal selama ini. Mungkinkah kamar Hinata? Ayolah bukankah itu terlalu errr... ekstrim, mengingat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin tinggal bersama di dalam suatu ruangan. Untunglah kediaman milik orang tua Hinata ini cukup luas dan memiliki banyak tempat serta ruangan, salah satunya gudang tua yang kini disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan yang nyaman. Tak perlu khawatir takut ketahuan karena ruangan ini terletak di sudut area, dan tentunya lumayan jauh dari bangunan utama. Tak hanya itu tempat inipun sudah lama tak terpakai.

.

.

.

"Ya! Hajar! Kiri, kanan! Wow tembak!" Beberapa siswa menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok gadis mandarin yang kelihatannya tengah sibuk dengan sebuah benda persegi panjang, jemari lentiknya menari-nari lincah di atas tombol yang mengapit layar besar di tengahnya. Di sebelahnya terdapat dua gadis yang memiliki perbedaan yang sangat kontras, nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan diskusinya.

"Setelah itu angka ini harus dibagi dengan yang ini, maka kita akan mendapatkan persamaannya."

"Oh."

"Pagi semua!" Satu lagi, seorang gadis yang terlihat bagaikan replika boneka _barbie_ datang menyapa dengan binar di wajahnya, rambut pirangnya sedikit terayun ketika tangannya menapak permukaan meja yang ada di depannya.

"Pagi, ino." Hinata membalas lembut dengan rona manis di wajahnya.

"Pagi, pig." Kali ini Sakura membalas sapaan gadis _barbie_ itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku tugas miliknya.

"Sial! Aku kalah...menyebalkan!" Berbeda dengan dua sahabatnya Tenten justru mengeluh sebal, dan itu berhasil membuat Ino mengernyit heran.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab sapaanku."

"He apa! Ah ya, selamat pagi." Karena masih kesal akan permainannya yang kalah gadis mandarin inipun menjawab agak malas-malasan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?" Ino kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura dan Hinata yang sibuk berdiskusi.

"Hanya tugas dari Pak guru Hatake."

Mandengar jawaban dari Sakura, lantas Ino pun mengannguk pelan sambil menggumamkan kata "Oh."

"Tugas?" Tenten yang sedari tadi terlihat tak ikut berdiskusi tiba-tiba saja ikut bersuara.

" Tugas, tugas, tugas... dari Pak guru Hatake?" Bibirnya terus merapal, seperti sedang menghapal mantra sembari otaknya menggali sebuah memori dalam benaknya. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saling melempar pandangan bertanya yang dibalas endikkan bahu masing-masing.

Mata _hazel_ khas gadis mandarin ini segera membulat ketika alarm peringatannya memberi sebuah sinyal. "Apa! Tugas? Aku belum mengerjakannya!"

.

.

.

"Kau lihat, kakak yang itu?"

"Gyaaa! Tampan"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Dia memang tampan."

Kumpulan gadis-gadis remaja berseragam SMP ini sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil menjerit histeris ketika sesosok pemuda berambut pirang melintas di hadapan mereka dengan pakaian serba putih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Padahal ini masih jam sekolah, tapi entah bagaimana bisa para gadis ini berada di depan sebuah etalase toko busana.

"Apa dia benar-benar manusia?" Salah satu diantara mereka kembali bersuara sembari meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Dia pasti malaikat." Si rambut coklat panjang menyeletuk begitu saja, tatapan matanya tetap terarah pada sosok si pemuda.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia seorang penyihir?" Dan pertanyaan ini sukses membuat dua gadis lain yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan sosok tampan di sana menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan gadis yang bersuara tadi.

"Mana mungkin ada penyihir setampan itu?"

"Harry potter?"

"itu hanya fiksi, bodoh!"

"Hei hei lihat! Dia berjalan kemari!"

Ketiganya refleks membetulkan penampilannya secara otomatis, jemari mereka bergerak menyisiri helai halus rambut masing-masing, tak lupa mereka pun membetulkan seragam SMP yang membalut tubuh masing-masing. Dasar remaja!

"Hai!" Sosok pemuda tadi atau sebut saja Naruto datang menghampiri dan langsung menyapa ketiganya dengan senyum lebar yang secara tidak langsung membuat ketiga gadis tadi menjerit dalam hati.

_GYAAAAAA!_

_Senyumannya aaa manisnyaa!_

"Engh, ha-hai…" Entah disengaja atau tidak, secara tidak langsung mereka menunjukan _gesture_ tubuh yang dibilang hampir sama saat membalas sapaan tadi. Yah mungkin sindrom gugup tengah melanda tiga gadis remaja ini. Lihat saja pipi yang merona merah, tatapan mata yang begitu sayu serta keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis masing-masing dan lagi…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Melihat seorang gadis kecil yang hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya, buru-buru Naruto menengadahkan tanganya untuk menggapai tubuh gadis tadi. Tapi, belum sempat tubuh gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu masuk ke dalam rengkuhan Naruto, kedunya langsung menahan tubuh si gadis. Sepertinya mereka tak rela jika temannya disentuh oleh pemuda tampan. Tak rela bukan berarti mereka _friend complex_, hanya saja akan sangat sayang sekali jika seorang pemuda tampan merengkuh tubuh temannya yang satu itu.

_Lebih baik, aku saja yang terjatuh ke dalam pelukan kakak itu._

_Jika aku tak bisa menyentuh kakak tampan ini, maka tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya._

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto gadis berambut hitam ini mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia tak suka bahkan sempat-sempatnya ia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada kedua temannya yang dibalas siulan kecil, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali memasang pose seorang gadis manis. "A-aku tak apa," jawabnya dengan disertai senyum kecil miliknya.

Mendapat respon demikian, Naruto pun kembali tersenyum lebar pada ketiganya. "Oya apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang…" Ingat akan tujuan awalnya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada tiga gadis ini. Siapa tahu mereka bisa memberikan informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang begitu penting, ia hanya ingin mengetahui dimana tempat yang sering Hinata katakan sebagai sekolahnya itu. Kalau saja kapasitas otak Naruto mampu menampung memori lebih banyak lagi, mungkin ia tak perlu manjelaskan secara detail tentang baju seragam Hinata atau mungkin mengenai logo sekolahnya atau bahkan ia tak perlu bertanya pada tiga gadis tadi.

Setelah mendapatkan penjelasan yang cukup, Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan pancariannya. Tapi belum ada beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan tiga remaja tadi, ketiganya serempak memanggil Naruto.

"Kakak!"

"Ya?"

"Ehm i-itu, sebenarnya untuk apa kakak menanyakan hal tadi? Apa kakak akan bersekolah disana?"

Naruto memainkan sudut bibirnya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Lalu, apa kakak akan bekerja sebagai staff guru?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng sembari tersenyum lebar.

Bingung, ketiganya pun saling berpandangan dalam hati mereka terus bertanya-tanya.

"Aku ingin menemui kekasihku."

_APAAAH!_

Tanpa memperdulikan raut keterkejutan tiga gadis remaja tadi, Naruto segera berlalu dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Coret dari daftar!"

"Huum"

.

.

.

Sesosok wanita dengan balutan gaun hitam yang membalut tubuh indahnya berjalan anggun menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor tempatnya kini. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terus membawa tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pintu.

**Krieeet**

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh lembut ganggang pintu yang memiliki bentuk silinder, perlahan ia mulai memasuki ruangan tadi.

Kesan pertama yang akan terlintas di dalam benak siapapun yang melihat tempat ini ialah suram. Sebenarnya tempat ini tak begitu menyeramkan hanya saja mugkin terlalu gelap ralat tapi redup. Lihatlah betapa rapinya tempat ini dan lagi tak ada sarang laba-laba ataupun benda yang berserakan, semuanya tertata. Meskipun begitu wanita ini tak begitu menggubris keadaan di sekitarnya, mata sewarna madu miliknya hanya menatap sekilas pada tirai besar yang melindungi satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan ini.

Masih dalam posisi wajah datarnya, wanita yang memiliki mata sewarna madu ini terus menatap pada sosok yang kini duduk membelakanginya.

"Ya, dia kembali."

Sebuah seringai terukir begitu saja di raut wajah si pria yang kini masih duduk membelakangi wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Ini berita bagus. Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang jika mengetahui hal ini."

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai juga chap limanya dan maaf ga bisa ngasih yang lebih panjang dan maaf lagi buat update yang ngareeeeet banget gomenasai minna-san #nunduk dalem-dalem

A-abisnya belakangan ini udah mulai sibuk lagi trus kemaren sempet keranjingan ama sesuatu (?) #dilempar ke jurang

Mungkin chap NH-nya kurang abisss ide mentok un T.T jadi jangan hukum saya (?)  
yang nunggu scene-scene NH kayanya musti sabar deh so-soalnya aaaa ga bisa jelasin T.T maaf kalo mengecewakan dan buat next chap ga tau bakal update kapan yang jelas fict ini gabakal discontinue jadi sabar aja ^^ #ditimpuk rame-rame

oke ini balesan buat yang ga login

Arakida Amane

ini udah update, maaf lama ^^ mau RnR lagi? hehe buat romancenya sabar ya hehe

Hyuna toki

Sudah update, maaf lama ^^ mau RnR lagi?

Hina chan

Kita liat aja apakah Hinata-chan bakal suka sama Naruto-kun (?) #kan lo authornya baka! hehe makasih dan RnR mau RnR lagi, udah update maaf lama ^^

Kalo bulan bisa ngomong

Benarkah? maksih^^ ahh sepertinya di chap ini NH-nya juga kurang :( sudah update un RnR lagi?

si chan

Sama, saya juga pengen cepet-cepet tamat #plaaak! hoho saya juga pengen liat un #doubleplak!

NHL-polepel aptel

Eeeeh? ini udah update un maaf lama #ojigi hehe ketagihan? semoga ini bisa jadi obatnya ya^^ mau RnR lagi?

Hime

Yang pasti naru bakal masuk ke kamar Hinata (?) hehe buat yang itu panteng terus chap depan yaaa RnR lagi?

Guest

Haha kalo bisa sehari sekali updatenya (?) tapi apa daya otak tak sampai un, makasih dah baca mau RnR lagi?

ramdhan-kun

ini udah update maaf lama ^^

Yosh segitu dulu apa ada yang belum kebales?

makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review fict ini, yang fave dan alert juga (?) #kaya ada aja! huaaa makasih semua i-ini bikin saya terharu #mewek

Special thanks for

rama the darkness, Hina chan, NHL-polepel aptel, Uchiha Hime is Putri Celemoet, Si-chan, Delfiana Dei, ristia15, Kanozo Egao, Gyurin kim, Kalo bulan bisa ngomong, Natsu Hiru Chan, namikaze nakato, Baek Dong Syu, Hyuna Toki, Arakida amane, Syeren, Kajuji ito, Hyoka Hinaru, Hime, Sitinazuratul1 dan buat kamu yang lagi mantengin layar gadget-nya (?)

Yosh sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya salam 5 jari :D


End file.
